


Moonstone

by Stellar_Alley



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, F/M, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Magic, Merman!Bill, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Witch - Freeform, and he loves his elf BF, dragon - Freeform, dragon!richie, dryad!mike, elf!eddie, he's also a prince-, kitsune!beverly, mermaid, merman, richie is a dragon, supernaturel, witch!stan, y'all richie is a fricken dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Alley/pseuds/Stellar_Alley
Summary: Richie was forced to leave The Dragon Lands as a baby due to the power he processed. But everyone’s past comes to haunt them one day, and for Richie that day was Today.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 29
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dying queen is saved by the town's most powerful gemstone, but how will it affect her newborn child? What will the King and Queen do when they find out that their arch enemies want the town's newest prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays and my Tumblr stellar-alley if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!

Once there was a city, _no…_ that’s not right, this place wasn't any normal city. No, this was a _kingdom_ and it was magical. Power surged through the air, flowed in the water and was embedded in the very earth that the kingdom was built on. So it isn’t too surprising that a kingdom that housed _that_ much magic, also housed beings that weren’t so normal. Of course this kingdom was in a world of magical beings and powerful gods, but these weren’t just people, they were _dragons_.

Which would make a lot of sense considering it was literally called _The Dragon Lands_. This was the place where all of the dragon borns not only lived but _thrived_. Mostly the dragons kept to themselves, staying within the safe walls of The Dragon Lands after years of war and descrimination from the rest of the world. But they were perfectly fine with that, they had everything they needed.

The Dragon Lands were ruled by none other than Wentworth Percival Fredrickstein Tozier the third, and Margret Amelia Ebony Tozier the fifth. The King and Queen ruled, and unlike most others, everyone loves them, they’re kind and giving and willing to protect their people at _all_ costs.

One morning, many years before our story begins, Margret, Maggie for short, woke up with a start. She rapidly sat up, her naturally brown eyes reverted to their magical purple colour. Her hand wandered through the sheets to her side as she grasped for her husband.

“Wentworth…” She whispered, her breathing laboured. “ _Went_ ” she snapped, the tone of her tense voice caused the king’s eyes to flutter open.

“Mags? Darling is everything alright?” Wentworth’s morning voice was rough and groggy, but he made an effort to sit up and be by her side. He carefully placed his hand on her back, and once she didn’t shy away he moved and wrapped his full arm around her.

Before he was able to fully pull her up against his chest, she looked up at him, her purple eyes startled him only slightly.

Maggie didn’t hesitate, she looked up at her husband and just told him,“Honey I’m pregnant”.

Shock filled Went as his lips curved into a delighted grin, “Really?” His eyes crinkled as he smiled, “H-How do you know?” He asked, a little nervous, yet very excited.

Her eyes fell on her stomach that would soon hold The Dragon Lands newest Prince or Princess. Dragon borns could sense when they had become pregnant but not tell what gender their child was, they weren’t _that_ magical. “Honey I think I know when I’m pregnant” She smiled as her eyes met Went’s again.

“That’s amazing!” The king practically exclaimed. He opened his arms up wide and enveloped his queen in a massive hug, nearly tackling her back onto their bed in doing so because he simply loved her _that much_.

~

_*Trigger warning, vague description of vomit*_

The next morning when Maggie rose from her slumbers, she was greeted with a less pleasant welcoming. It was about 2 hours prior to her normal wake up time when she lurched forward into a sitting position. The queen was covered in a thick layer of sweat which matted her hair onto her forehead. But before she could worry too much about that, she was stumbling out of bed and leaning over the white porcelain toilet boil and threw up last night’s roast.

Of course, with the king being a light sleeper (even lighter during her pregnancy and once the child was born), he heard her shuffling around and insisted on checking on her. “Maggie are you- _oh god_ ” He gasped quietly as his wife flushed the toilet, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Are you alright?” Went asked with concern, kneeling down beside her.

“I-I don’t know what overcame me-” Sadly before she could finish she leaned forwards and threw up once more.

“I am going to call the nurse? Alright?” The king asked his queen who nodded in agreement.

Once the nurse arrived she waited until Maggie had finished in the bathroom before she escorted her to the infirmary for further inspection (Went followed of course). That day Maggie was given a small bottle of herbs that were guaranteed to help with the pregnancy. The doctor claimed that the vomiting was simply morning sickness. He found it odd as that usually doesn't begin until the woman is visibly showing a baby bump but he prescribed it to her nonetheless.

Sadly the vomiting did not stop. Instead it continued for another week, but now it was accompanied by dizziness and a high fever.

“What can we do, _anything_ ” Went had taken the doctor aside one day and asked, one on one.

The doctor leaned past Wentworth and glanced at Maggie who laid in bed under various blankets and covers, sick as a dog.

“My King, I am telling you the truth when I tell you, never in all my days have I seen something like this” He sadly shook his head.

“Yes but there must be something we can do” The King insisted, his voice stressed as he worried about his wife and future child.

The doctor disregarded the question, instead thinking out loud, “I worry that the Queen is having difficulty with her pregnancy. Perhaps she is not able to carry the child, some women simply do not have enough power for both themselves and a child” He reasoned.

Wentworth immediately turned on the defensive, “That is _my wife_ you’re speaking about!” His eyes burned like purple flames as his horns proudly showed on his head. “She has enough power to take out a whole army, if she so pleased”.

The doctor took a moment to think over his next words very carefully, “ _Yes_ , but perhaps your child needs… _more_ ” He slightly cringed in fear of the King’s wrath.

Instead of anger he was met with confusion, “ _More?_ ” He repeated. “But how much more power could a baby need?” he questioned.

“In all honesty your majesty I do not know. But considering that they’re descendants of powerful royalty, I do not doubt the fact that they will be one of the most powerful beings we’ve seen in a _while_. That being said, if they require _that_ much power, and energy I fear for the queen’s life during birth” The doctor worried.

The following day Wentworth Percival Fredrickstein Tozier the third presented the serious problem to the council. In The Dragon Lands, there were the King and Queen but they also had The Moon Council, The Moons. They dealt with more common situations, they had links and ties to different parts of the lands and the king was in dire need of any help he could receive.

“We could take her to the dragons of the west, they specialize in healing” Clarisa, a magnificent turquoise/light green dragon born suggested.

“Possibly but their methods are more for the mental part of one's body, the Queen needs physical and she needs a permanent solution as things could worsen with the birth of our child” The King informed The Council.

The group sat in silence until someone else spoke up. He had dark maroon scales that had a subtle holographic glow to them, only specific dragons had that tint, and everyone knew what it meant. “There is one thing that I _know_ would work,” he suggested. His name was Andres, he was once a part of a group known as the Crescent Council, the only group to ever be banished from The Dragon Lands for what they’ve done. But Andres proved his worth to the king and worked his way up and claimed his seat in the royal council all on his own.

“I do not believe that that is a wise idea” Wentworth shook the idea from his mind.

“Your Majesty I believe it may be our only option. We simply cannot risk the Queen’s life with a bunch of _trials_ , when we _know_ this will work” Andres reasoned. As much as he despised the group he was once with, he knows that _this_ will be able to heal the Queen.

Went did not look up from his desk. Instead of responding he simply asked, “All in favour?”. From there 3 out of the 5 members of the council raised their hands. He surveyed the 5 members of the council, nodded with his lips pressed into a thin line then stood. “Prepare the queen for travel, we head to _the cave_ in the morning” He explained before exiting the room without another word.

The following morning, the King, Queen and Andres headed out towards _the cave_ , as they were the only ones who knew it’s exact location.

The ride was tough, Went despised seeing Maggie in pain and with every twist and turn she groaned in pain. So when the three _finally_ arrived, they could all physically feel the presence of what lay inside of that cave and the power that it emitted.

This cave is where the Moonstone resides. Embedded inside the far wall of the cave is a shimmering stone. It was not massive, but about the size of a human head. From every angle the stone took on a new shade, from whites to blues, purples and pinks, it’s colour palette was always changing, as well as the low light that made the rock have a cool glowy effect, as well as its holographic tint.

Andres aided Wentworth in stabilizing Maggie as the husband delicately lifted his wife out of the wagon and carried her bridal style towards the glowing stone.

“So all I have to do is- touch it?” Maggie asked, voice low.

In response, Andres nodded and held up his hand, fingers straight, palm towards the stone as if he were about to touch it. But he knew that after everything, he swore to never touch the stone again, worried that it may bring up terrible habits of the past.

Hesitantly, Maggie mirrored his hand motion, straightening her weak fingers and holding her hand out towards the stone. Just being so close to it already made her feel stronger, more powerful. But she stopped just inches away from it’s smooth surface.

“I believe in you Mags, you will be okay” Wentworth kissed her forehead before stepping behind her to allow Maggie to experience the stone’s full power.

With that she reached forward and placed one hand flat against the stone. It’s smooth surface was cool against her hand’s clammy skin. Immediately she felt the stone’s effects reverberate through her body in slow yet _powerful_ waves. After a moment she swung her other hand around and slammed it up against the stone, nearly covering it completely with her hands.

She released a laboured breath before it hitched in her throat. Maggie watched as the stone’s light grew brighter, and brighter, and _brighter_. Just as she was about to close her eyes at the brightness of the stone, it shot one final, _strong_ , bolt of energy into the Queen. Then it was like someone had flipped a switch and the stone reverted back to it’s previous, low brightness, and all of the power ceased to flow into the Queen.

~

They shouldn’t have been so surprised that the Moonstone’s powers did indeed heal the Queen and her child. But how could they not be surprised that the thing that caused so much conflict in The Dragon Lands could also be used for good.

The months following up to the birth of The Dragon Lands’ new Prince went fabulously. Maggie experienced little nausea and never again did she experience whatever morning sickness she had gone through previously. Even the birth process itself was not as painful as every other mother had told her it would be.

When the new Prince, Richard Thatcher Myles Tozier the second was born, he was in perfect shape with immaculate health. When he came into the world he had all ten toes and ten fingers. At first inspection his parents were delighted to see Richard, Richie for short, had obtained Maggie’s brown eyes- _wait_ , the parents did a double take at Richie’s heterochromia. His right eye was brown like his mother’s, but his left eye was blue, an _impossible blue_ , the same colour blue as the Moonstone. They did not mention it to anyone, nor did they answer questions that were asked about the unusual colour.

But nonetheless, they loved their son with all of their hearts, and so did the kingdom. He was a playful and joyful child, constantly craving to be with others and to play. The Prince was able to bring a smile to the face of anyone he met.

By the Prince’s second birthday, Maggie and Went had begun to notice some… _small_ things that began to make them worry. His horns had begun to grow in nicely which was good. But Richie had also begun to develop, _other_ abilities, _new_ abilities that neither the King nor Queen had seen before. It was a tad worrisome when they watched their two year old son with a head of wild dark curls raise his sippy cup off the ground, without his using his hands, but instead some _other power_ , then smack it back against the ground when he wanted a refill. Or the fact that his left eye does indeed mirror the Moonstone’s icey blue colour. Also his parents couldn’t help but notice what happened when Richie’s scales began to develop. They were happy to see Richie had taken a mix of Went’s midnight blue (basically black) outer scales while he had Maggie’s light blue scales as accents. But neither of them could ignore the fact that his scales and horns all had that imistable holographic tint to them, the same one that Andres has. The same holographic tint of the Moonstone.

The problem became significantly more severe the moment a member of the Crescent Council crossed over into The Dragon Lands. They were immediately apprehended and brought to the throne room where the King and Queen sat and awaited the traitor to arrive so they could decide their fate.

“Why did you come here?” Wentworth’s voice boomed throughout the throne room. He was using his strict King voice, the one he used when he meant serious business.

“We want to know what you did with our stone” The male demands.

His name was Damon, he had a shaved head and intricate markings that lined his skin, moons and stars and stones. Any member of The Crescent Council would have similar markings. That is what they desire most afterall, _The Moonstone._

Before they were banished, there was a time when the members of the Crescent Council (before it was formed) had lived peacefully amongst the others in The Dragon Lands. Life was good. But once the rumor got out about an all powerful gem stone that the royals had kept under wraps for centuries, some of the cummoners grew suspicious and did some investigating of their own. In the end, a select few of them were able to harness the powers of the Moonstone and keep it for themselves. But they were greedy and desired to take the _whole_ moonstone for themselves. Which the royals would not accept, so they were banished. Ever since then The Crescent Council had been growing and lurking just beyond the shadows, waiting for their time to reclaim what they say is there's.

“Whatever do you think we did with _the_ stone?” Maggie inquired, she tilted her head with curiosity. She wanted to make a point that this stone was not hers nor theirs, it was simply a stone.

“We know you did something to it because we’ve already lost 2 fucking people and we’re about to lose more because **_someone_** took our power” He practically growled, claws gleaming in the morning sun.

The guards closest to him raised their swords but the King waved for them to stand down. “Damon, what do you mean someone _took_ your power?” Wentworth asked.

“What I mean is that we lost our connection to the Moonstone, and without it we’re powerless and _dying_ ” he spat out as if it pained him to admit. “We _want_ whatever you have that’s blocking our connection!” He raised his voice.

Maggie was about to say something but instead she was cut off by Damon, “You did this on purpose hmmm?! You want us to _die_ so we can be out of your hair! Isn’t that right?” He was practically shouting. “All too keep _your_ fucking kingdom safe, they _would be_ safe if you told them the _TRUTH_!” the moment he took a step towards the King and Queen the two guards that flanked him grabbed onto his arms. They restrained him and kept him from moving closer.

Wentworth stood up off of his throne, his wings open behind him as he shouted over Damon’s yelling “Get him out of here!” He demanded, and he was hoisted up and brought out of the throne room. But Damon kept up the shouting, as well as he started kicking and punching as he was brought out of the castle and presumably outside of the walls of The Dragon Lands.

When the doors to the throne room shut, the King and Queen shared a glance that was filled with worry as the couple had a very hard decision to make.

~

“What the hell are we supposed to do, Went?” Magge demanded, her wings furled in frustration behind her as she ran her hands through her wavy brown hair. Her eyes were on the verge of tears when she glanced over at Richie who laid upon their bed. His lips were curled into his usually lazy and goofy smile. It usually brought joy to the mother but now it brought tears to her eyes.

“We cannot let _them_ get to him, that’s for sure” Went confirmed.

“Yes no fucking shit” Maggie rarley cursed, but when it came to her _son,_ her _family_ , anything goes. From where she stood in the middle of their room she took a seat on the corner of the bed. Went quickly shuffled over to her side as she held her head in her hands.

The next words out of her mouth were, “He can’t stay here… It’s not safe” and it broke her heart. The fact that her very own _son_ , might be safer with someone else than his own parents made her feel absolutely terrible. “If anyone finds out about _him_ ” her breath hitched, “and the _moonstone?_ We’d be in so much trouble… And the Crescent wants him-” That was when the walls broke and the tears began flowing like hot lava down her cheeks.

Went wrapped Maggie into a tight hug, holding her close as he rubbed comforting circles into her back. “It’ll be okay… We will keep him safe, I promise” Went whispered to her as he glanced over to his son who sat beside them, so young and oblivious to all the problems around him.

~

It was not even a week later that Wentworth and Margret made the executive decision to send Richie away. It broke both of their hearts to make it but they knew that it was for the best. The Crescent Council will stop at nothing to get their connection back and they couldn’t risk them finding out about Richie, so they had to remove him from the playing board.

The royal family didn’t have many friends that weren’t also royals or wealthy well known beings. But Maggie had a close friend growing up, Andrea. She had only lived in the Dragon Lands as her father was a dragon born. Once her father passed she and her mother moved to The All Lands. Maggie and Andrea kept in contact via letters and the occasional visits. But Andrea was Maggie’s closest none royal friend, and she was their best bet.

So during the early morning hours a week after Damon’s visit. Andrea James Uris came to her birthplace of The Dragon Lands with not only her Husband Donald, Don, but also her son Stanley, who was also Richie’s age.

“This is not the end, son… I love you so much. Just know that-” Went sniffled as he kissed Richie’s forehead. The father carefully reached down and removed the baby hand that was gripping his father’s finger. His vision blurred with tears as he watched Richie’s baby hand reach out in an attempt to grasp for his father once more, but Went had already stepped out of his reach.

“I love you so much my sweet, _sweet_ boy, _never forget that I love you_ ” Maggie whispered to her son and her son only. With tears smeared all over her cheeks she leaned down and pressed a kiss onto Richie’s forehead. The baby giggled and wiped at the now moist area.

The sound of his giggle was the last straw, Maggie fell into the arms of her husband. She kept her sobs to a low hiccup as her husband held her, constantly whispering that it’d be okay and that this was for the best. It was only until he was 18 after all…

~

**Prologue P2**

Years pass. The seasons change and flowers die, but one thing has always held a place in Richie’s heart, _the stars_. Sadly since he left The Dragon Lands at such a young age, he remembers almost nothing from his past life. But there’s one memory that Richie refuses to let go of. He doesn't even remember the whole thing, but he recalls specific stills and pictures which he holds close to his heart.

He remembers the corner of his room where his window sat. The curtains were open, so a light breeze blew in every now and then, rustling the curtains. That night was a full moon and the sky was clear, so the child watched as the light flowed from the window and illuminated his room in a magical glow.

He recalls his mother peering over the edge of his crib, down at him. But it’s been so long that her image is no more than a silhouette against the full moon’s light. She took him somewhere that night, whether it was a balcony or the front yard was unsure to Richie, too young to remember those specifics.

What happened after was a little blurry, but the one picture that stands out to him even to this day is the moment he looked up at the sky, and all he saw were _stars_. Hundreds, thousands, _millions,_ too many to count. The idea almost overwhelmed Richie, but he loves that thought of infinity. He recalled laying with his mother as she retold old stories that Richie had long forgotten.

_Lyra_ , the only word he remembered his mother saying, it’s the only thing he ever remembered her saying. When Richie became of age to begin questioning these things, he had thought perhaps that was his mother's name, _Lyra,_ he adored it so. But one day in school, they were learning about constellations when he heard it again, _Lyra_. That’s when he realized that it wasn't his mother's name, _no_ , it was the constellation she was pointing out, perhaps it was her favourite? He was unsure, but that didn’t stop him from marching down to the school’s library and taking out almost every book on constellations. That night he and his step brother, Stan, did _a lot_ of reading.

_Lyra_ , _a constellation_. It got its name because of an old Greek Myth. Lyra represents the lyre of Orpheus. Made by Hermes from a tortoise shell, given to Apollo as a bargain, it was said to be the first lyre ever produced. Orpheus's music was said to be so great that even inanimate objects such as trees, streams, and rocks could be charmed.

_Lyra_ , _his favourite constellation._

As he grew up he got close to his step brother, _no_ , what’s he kidding himself? He and Stan were _brothers_ , through and through, blood and water, they were brothers. As the years went on Richie got to know Stan and the friends he had, the two of them created a little group, some may even call them a _clique_. They were his second family. He knew them better than he knew his _real_ parents.

One day he and his group, _The Losers_ , were sleeping over at their house. Everyone had already fallen asleep in the basement of the Uris’, even Richie, which was rare. But the young dragon was pulled from his sleep by an unknown force. When he opened his eyes it became evident why he woke up, _it was a full moon_. The moon’s light spilled in through the small windows near the basement’s ceiling, calling out to Richie.

He didn’t need to be told twice, so he slid out from his sleeping bag and snuck upstairs. But Richie is as graceful as a chicken with its head cut off, so he did not go unheard. One of his friends, _his bestest friend_ , Eddie Alexia Kaspbrak, watched as he left the basement and waited not even 2 minutes before following behind him. After a little searching, Eddie found Richie’s bedroom window propped open and the boy sat out on the roof.

“Rich? What the hell” Eddie whispered, worried about waking someone up. “It’s cold as balls out here!” It was november in Derry, so yes, it was indeed a little chilly, especially for someone in sleep shorts and an oversized tee.

“I was hot” Richie’s voice was emotionless. He didn’t even look up at Eddie as he spoke, he kept his eyes glued to the stars. “S’nice out” He mumbled.

Eddie picked up on the tone, worry filled his voice, “Are you okay?” and without another thought, Eddie sat on the window sill and swung his legs over, out and onto the roof. He carefully took a seat beside Richie.

With his eyes still glued to the night sky Richie responded with, “I forgot it was a full moon tonight. I-I couldn’t miss it” If Richie had spoken a bit louder, Eddie might’ve noticed the way his voice cracked at the end. Richie tried to catch every full moon, he’s done pretty damn good so far, and he didn’t plan on stopping now.

“Oh… cool” Eddie nodded a little, taking a look at the stars and realizing- “ _woah”_ He was amazed.

Riche’s voiced melted, filled with nostalgia “ _Right?”_ his eyes filled with love as he recalled that night with his mother. He craved to be there, _with her_.

Eddie can’t help but mirror the look on Richie’s face as he admires the young dragon, he studied his facial features as if it were the last time he’d ever set his eyes on him, memorizing every detail, from his lips to his matching caramel brown eyes.

Eddie was ripped from his thoughts when he noticed the way Richie’s eyebrows crinkled together in confusion, “ _Where is she_?” he mumbled just loud enough for Eddie to hear.

“What?” Eddie asked quietly.

Richie’s head popped up, confusion painted his face, “hmm?” he hummed as he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

“Where’s who?” Eddie clarified.

“Oh-“ Richie let out a little huff, “ _Lyra_ …” his voice drifted off, as if he were recalling an old memory, “The constellation!” He blurted, suddenly being pulled back to reality. “Lyra the constellation” Richie confirmed.

“Oh! That’s cool” Eddie smiled slightly, “Is it not here?” he questioned.

“I-I don’t see her…” Richie sighed, his eyes returning to the stars as he continued to search for her.

Eddie could've sworn his heart cracked a little as he saw Richie’s face fall with the disappearance of his favorite star cluster. So he made Richie do the one thing he loved most, talk. “How’d it- _she_ , get her name?” Eddie pondered.

His heart patched itself up when he saw Richie’s eyes sparkle at Eddie’s inquiry, “Well she got her name from an old Greek Myth. Hermes made Apollo a lyre out of a tortoise shell, first one to ever exist. And that lyre could charm _anything_ , even the gods!” Richie pipped up.

Eddie smiled at how deep Richie got into the topic.

From there Richie proceeded to name off some of the other ons in the sky that night.constellations, the big and small dipper, Ursa Major and Minor, Orion, Cassiopeia- “I like Orion. He called himself the greatest hunter in the galaxy just to piss Hera off” Eddie blurted.

Suddenly Richie’s stare changed, just the way that Eddie listened and contributed and said his favourite stars- Richie stared at Eddie as if he had hung the stars that he loved all on his own.

Eddie noticed the stare and suddenly felt awkward, unsure what the look meant, so he kept talking. “The whole ‘Greatest Hunter’ thing is kinda neat. Reminds me of my middle name, _Alexia_ , it means protector of men” Eddie said, then exhaled through his nose with a smirk, “It always seemed like this big thing ya know? Like _I_ have to be the one to protect everyone. I guess it’s just nice to know I’m not alone” Eddie smiled to himself.

The only thought Richie had was that, _I don’t know my middle name…_

“Eddie you’re never alone, you know that right?” Richie turned to fully face Eddie.

Eddie waved the comment away, “I know I know”.

Richie reached out and took Eddie’s hands in his, “Just remember that no matter what distance separates us, we’ll always be under the same stars, and the same moon”.

**Word Count: 4915**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen I’d like to present to you my latest and greatest word child. I can’t even begin to express how excited I am to not only write this story but to be working with hannah, she’s so nice and creative. Y’all are really in for a ride with his fan fic, there’s so much that happens. But that’s all I’ll say
> 
> “I made this at like 3 pm in the afternoon and i didn’t think it’d end up like this-”  
> -Hannah 2k20
> 
> So yeah, buckle up and get ready for Moonstone
> 
> This fan fic will get updated every monday so see y’all next monday   
> and until then 
> 
> So Long and Goodnight.


	2. The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and The Losers head over to Derry’s famous Magical Market. Everything was great until Richie lost his temper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, don't forget to check out my Instagram Stellar.Cosplays and my Tumblr stellar-alley if you want to see more of me and what goes on in my life!

_ Many Years Later _

7:00 Am SUNDAY

_ 7 in the morning, which is about 3 hours earlier than anyone,  _ _ ever _ _ , should have to wake up. But alas I wasn’t the one who wanted to wake up this early just to go to a fucking-  _

**_“NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YO-”_ **

“Now is  _ not  _ the time Rick Astley” Richie groaned, slapping his alarm clock in hopes of it turning off, and by some miracle, it did! With that Richie released a satisfied moan from between his parted lips.

With the alarm off, Richie rolled over in bed, shoving his head deeper into his pillow as if that will aid him in hiding from the world. The early morning sun spilled in through his open window. It was a full moon last night and he had forgotten to close the curtains, but he didn’t mind the warmth that the sun brought him. 

For a while he just basked in the sun’s warmth- that was until the familiar *click* the sound of his door unlocking caused his head to pop up, unfazed by the purple aura that had encased the doorknob. 

“ _ Fuck me- _ ” Richie didn’t even get to finish what he was saying as the door had already swung open, magically (literally) stopping just before it slammed against the wall of course and in marched the man the myth the legend. “Stanthany! What do I owe the pleasure” Richie said as his voice turned into a yawn cause it was fucking 7 am after all. 

“Richie it’s 7 and  _ I told you _ that I’d come in here if you-”

“-Weren’t awake and up blah blah blah” Richie groaned before shoving his face back into his pillow. He then proceeded to continue speaking, even though it was muffled by the pillow, “I’m awake now so,  _ vit _ ” he swatted his hand at Stan, “ _ Begone!  _ I’ll be out soon” He groaned. 

Stan wanted to be mad, or something, instead he simply let his lips curl into a small smile as he watched his brother wiggle around in bed like a worm.  _ Doofus _ , he smirked before exiting the room. 

Richie rolled over, his face now in the direct sunlight. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh,  _ let’s do this _ , he thought as he got out of bed. He passed his nightstand and snatched his massive coke bottle glasses off and slid them on his face. 

He stepped in front of his big full body mirror and gave himself a once over. The night before he had fallen asleep in his boxers and no shirt, so his skinny chest was all visible, as well as his markings. 

These markings weren’t just any normal scars or tattoos, he was born with them. Purple intricate lines, drawings and symbols that covered his arms and torso. His eyes trace the patterns as they stick out on his skin the same way the stars and moon shine in the sky. 

He raked his hand through his curly black hair in an attempt to fix the mess it had become overnight. His hair fell just below his ears, which made for very nice and cute curls, but he never really let it grow any longer than that.

From there Richie leaned backwards and stuck his hands up towards the ceiling and stretched. He felt his back and shoulders pop and crack as his wings unfurled from behind him. To have his wings out felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He rested his arms by his side and shook his entire body, like a wet dog would when trying to dry themselves. Once his wings got comfortable he ran his hands through his dark locks, but this time as he did so, a pair of smooth, light blue horns materialized as his hands threaded through his hair. 

_ Now here I am _ , Richie thought as he gave himself another once over, now in his true form. His wings were curled in currently, so their size was fairly compact. Most of their outer scales were visible, dark blues and indigoes glistened in the morning sun. When he opened up his wings a bit more he allowed the inner scales to be seen, which were lighter blues and turquoises, to match his horns. All of his dragon-y parts (any scales/wings/horns) all shared one thing in common, they were all shimmery, they almost had a holographic tint to them.

Finally he stepped back to make sure he wouldn't knock anything over (it’s happened before), stood tall, chest out, and let his wings spring open to their full length. With a satisfying * _ SWOOSH _ *, Richie watched his wings open fully, the scales shimmered and shined. The best stretch ever was when he could fully open up like this. 

Sadly he couldn’t do this as often as he would like. In public the dragon mostly keeps his wings hidden, they worked like an on off switch. Here when he wanted them and gone when not. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t feel their aches as the days would pass since the last time he opened them. So he made an effort to stretch every morning, or else suffer the back aches (he could go 3 days without taking them out, after that the pain would begin to get worse).

The hardest thing, aside from not knowing his past and parents, is being  _ literally _ , one of the only dragon borns in The All Lands. It was hard for him to do this- be himself, cause people here didn’t really like that. There’s this big thing against dragons that Richie never really understood, all he knew were the talks he had with his (adopted) parents about why he should keep his wings (and horns but not as much) hidden. They wanted what was best for him and Richie understood that. Hell he even agreed with them! It was much easier to just keep them hidden and not deal with the weird stares and all the whispers. So that’s what he did. 

Richie yawned before retracting his wings, he let them sit, relaxed, by his shoulders for a moment longer, just watching the way the sun danced on his holographic scales. Then, for a split second, the sun framed his face in a way that made him look-  _ no _ , richie shook his head before he could think too deep into it. A couple curls fell into his face which he quickly swept behind his ear. 

Before heading downstairs for breakfast, the dragon retracted his wings fully, leaving his back bare, but leaving his horns. He proceeded to get dressed. Today’s outfit was a long sleeved white and black striped shirt and a normal back t-shirt overtop.  _ Oh yeah, I try to hide my markings as well _ . Richie slid on his normal jewelry which consisted of various rings, bracelets, a necklace or two and he clipped some earrings onto his pointed ears. Once he was fully dressed he gave himself one final look over.  _ Finally, normal…  _ he thought before going downstairs for breakfast. 

~

“You sure this is where they said to meet?” Richie craned his neck in an attempt to see further down the street, in hopes of seeing the rest of The Losers. 

“For the fourth time,  _ yes _ , Bill said they’d be by the bakery so shut your mouth and help me look” Stan instructed as he kept his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel. 

When Richie was adopted by the Uris’, he was blessed with the brother he has grown to love, Stanley. But if you were to look at the two you would’ve never guessed that they were related. Stan was neat and tidy, he preferred to wear button ups and cardigans, compared to Richie’s louder style. Their hair colours also clashed as Stan had golden curls while Richie’s were as black as a raven’s wings. The boys were about the same height. Then of course there was the big difference that was Richie being a dragon born and Stan being a witch. Of course the two boys had their differences but at the end of the day they loved each other nonetheless. 

Stanley had begun practicing his magic since the day he was allowed to start. He had a good work ethic which allowed him to catch on quickly and learn spells faster than most others. Every magic user has a specific colour assigned to them when they first begin using magic, Stan’s was purple. So whenever he cast a spell on something/someone, it’d be engulfed in a purple aura that would bend at his will. Another fun thing that came with being a magic wielder is whenever Stan used his powers, his eyes would drain of all colour and were encased by an endless black void. Richie found it spooky at first but now he enjoys it when his brother performs his spells.

“THERE!” Richie exclaimed, causing Stan’s foot to slam on the breaks, halting the car and causing them to lurch forward with the sudden lack of speed. 

Stan quickly found the group RIchie was gesturing to and turned the car around to meet them. His heart beat rapidly at the sudden burst of energy from Richie. “Keep that up if you want me to crash” Stan murmured as he pulled up to the group.

“Oh Stanita, admit it, you know life would be  _ so  _ boring without me” Richie smirked. 

The back door to the car opened up and a red head popped inside, “Is this my Uber?” a female voice asked, Richie barked out a laugh. 

“Get in Marsh!” Richie giggled as Beverly Marsh slid into the back seat, scooting all the way to the other seat to give space to the boy who followed behind her. 

Beverly Marsh, AKA Derry’s resident badass. She had fiery red hair that curled around her face like a lion’s mane, but she was no lion, she was a  _ fox _ . Literally, she was a kitsune. A Fire Fox. Not only was she able to wield and bend fire to her heart’s content but she also had a pair of perky fox ears that sat upon her head and a fluffy orange tail that sat just below her spine. Kitsune were rare, but not as rare as dragons, so Beverly was able to walk around with her ears out and her tail swaying in the wind without anyone giving her more than a curious glance. 

Her tail had orange fur that matched her hair and ears, with a white strip that rounded its tip. Some might ask where her other eight tails are, as everyone knows kitsune have nine fox tails. What they don’t know is that her other tails do not emerge until Beverly needs them to. Which is usually only when she is in a big dangerous battle or in need of extra strength. Beverly has only used all her nine tails once, to take on her father who had treated her like shit for her entire life. One day she had enough, and put an end to his abuse, she was the only one to make it out of the battle. Since then she’s lived with her aunt Catherine who’s almost as badass as her. 

“Bill get your ass in here!” The kitsune called to the boy she had been standing with on the sidewalk. 

The next person who entered the car was William Denbrough, Bill. Bill leaned down, slid inside and closed the door behind him. “Hey guys” he greeted them with a smile. 

A couple strands of his brown and green tinged hair had fallen into his face, he quickly swept them aside. Bill’s green hair wasn't the only thing abnormal about him. His ears stood out as they spiked out, instead of being the normal rounded and skin ears most others had- Bill’s were spiked, green and webbed. That’s because he is a merman. 

Aside from his ears one of the easiest ways to make out what creature he is, is by inspecting the patches of scales that lined his body. The scales varied from different shades of greens, teals and silvers. He had a patch of scales on both his arms, on his left shin and on his right thigh. He also had matching patches on either side of his face, mimicking sideburns which leaked down from his webbed ears. 

Some might look at Bill and question his- well,  _ legs _ , cause mer people aren’t usually found on land,  _ and with legs _ . But Bill’s father was a human who fell in love with a mermaid, so Bill is able to go back and forth from mer to human with ease. The only downside is whenever his skin came in contact with water, he would shift back into his mer form. Which consisted of him magically losing his shirt and growing a long, flowy, green, scaly tail. But Bill had to go swimming and fully shift every 3 days, if not he would begin to experience dehydration. Similar to the way Richie must let his wings out and stretch. So Bill almost always carried a bottle of water on him to keep himself hydrated. 

Bill’s ability to grow a tail and control water (oh yeah he could also do that) was not the only thing that made him different, “W-Where are we meeting Eddie and Muh-Mike?” Bill also had a stutter. He got it when he was a child and it has been getting better recently, which is good. 

“Mrs. K didn’t want Eddie riding with an ‘excessive amount of people in that death car’ so he’s gonna meet us there, Mike picked him and Ben up” Richie mimicked Eddie’s overprotective mother with a roll of his eyes. 

“Sounds about right” Beverly also rolled her eyes. She pulled a cigarette out of her bra, snapped her finger and lit it instantly. 

It didn’t take long for the window closest to her to envelope in a very familiar purple aura and go down all the way. “Bev if you’re gonna smoke at least roll your window down alright? Not all of us have fire resistant lungs” Stan sighed but ended up coughing a bit. With the flick of his wrist he magically opened his own window. 

After 10 minutes of driving, Stan found a parking spot and parked the car. The four losers all climbed out of the car and looked around at the area of town they were in. They were in downtown Derry so that meant the buildings were tall and the magic was powerful. Stan had parked in one of the outdoor garages about a block over from where they had agreed to meet the other three Losers. So with a little short walk they finally reached it, The Market. 

Alongside the various other places that Downtown Derry housed, its most famous attraction was the annual magical market. Hundreds of booths lined the main square. Every vendor sold something magically different potions, rare animal parts, herbs, spell books and charms, jewls, and almost anything else one could think of. 

Richie’s eyes had to take a moment to focus- there’s always so much hustle and bustle at The Market that made it hard sometimes for his naturally blind eyes to see things clearly. But what he could see clearly was the small figure charging towards him. 

The dragon immediately started running. Just as the two were about to collide Richie opened his arms up wide and scooped the other up into a big hug. With the sudden force behind their hug, Richie let the body in his arms swing around as he spun his boyfriend around in the air. 

“RICHIE DON’T FUCKING DROP ME-” The shorter male shrieked with laughter in his boyfriends arms. 

Richie’s voice slid into one of a british man, “Never would  _ I _ , Richard the first drop his beloved Eddie spaghetti in fear of hurting the precious cargo” Richie carefully lowered him back down to the ground. Once the boy was settled, Richie craned his neck and angled his head as he went in for a kiss.

“Hey Eds” Richie cooed once they seperated. 

“Hey Rich” Eddie melted at the warmth of his boyfriend’s breath against his lips. Eddie moved his hand up to Richie’s neck, tilted the taller boy’s head so their foreheads would touch. “I missed you” Edie smiled as he looked through his lashes at Richie. 

“I missed you more” Richie leaned forward and kissed him again. This time instead of leaning back down, Richie stood up tall beside his boyfriend, making their height difference very evident. Eddie was short enough to allow Richie to perfectly sit his head on top of his while they stood together. Which made Eddie the perfect target for Richie’s short jokes. 

Eddie was an elf, sure he was short compared to his elven ancestors but he was still a pointy eared elf nonetheless. He was able to use basic magic, unlike Stan who wielded it like a gauntlet, Eddie was able to do some small spells and harness from the moon god he praised. Most, if not all of the Losers wore various pieces of jewelry that symbolizes their beliefs and strengthened their power, Eddie especially. With his long, elven ears, he was able to dangle lots of little chains connected to ear rings. Sometimes when his boyfriend was bored, the dragon would hang little jewels and pendants from the rings and chains, then Eddie would shake his head and they’d giggle at the clicks and clanks that they created as they clinked together. 

Stanley looked over from his brother who was peppering kisses onto Eddie’s face over to Beverly who had just broke away from her boyfriend to take a breath after kissing, and then to Bill who was currently being wrapped up in a big hug from his boyfriend. “Get a room you guys” he groaned, almost playfully. 

“Good to see you too Stan” Mike called out from where he was hugging his boyfriend, Bill, whose face was currently hidden deep within the nook of his shoulder. 

Mike was a dryad, tree nymph. He wasn't a small woodland spirit as portrayed in some stories, but instead he looked like a normal teen. His appearance was one of the most normal ones out of all of the Losers but his powers were one of the coolest. He was able to control nature. Plants, trees, leafs, roots, all of it. He used it to help the plants grow and thrive on his family’s farm. The plants in his room were always in bloom, the colours of their pedals were bright and vibrant. 

Ben was a witch doctor. He specialized in different types of voodoo and just dabbled in necromancy. In general he used his powers to bring back small animals and heal scratches and scrapes that he or his friends have obtained. Like Eddie he was able to do basic magic. And like Stan, his magic had an aura, Ben’s was a light sky blue. When he used his powers his eyes changed to match the blue or his aura. 

“Can we get a move on?” Stanley asked, already a couple feet ahead of the rest of the group. 

“Take a chill pill Staniel, we’re coming” Richie tugged on Eddie’s hand, pulling him along behind Stan. 

With that, The Losers started their way into the market. They slowly walked by the various vendors, examining the different products they were selling. The products ranged from magical items to live animals to fresh food. 

For the first hour or so, everything went well! The Losers shared some good laughs as Richie pointed out every little item that could in any way be turned into some innuendo. 

“If you say one more dirty sex joke I swear I’ll break up with you” Eddie faked anger from Richie’s side who barked out a laugh.

“Come on- some of them were kinda funny, right?” Richie asked in defense, he looked back at the rest of the losers, 

“I l-liked the one about the-“ Bill was cut off by a voice from behind him. 

“Oh sh-shut up Buh-Buh-Buh-Billy”.

All seven of them turned around to see none other than Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter standing behind him. 

Henry was the local bully who has had it out for the Losers for as long as any of them could remember. He was not only the king of assholes, but he was also a  _ demon _ . His blonde hair fell in jagged bangs over his forehead and spilled onto his shoulders creating a messy mullet. In his wild mane of hair sat a pair of pitch black horns that spiked out like the tips of pitchforks. 

Patrick stood behind Henry, he almost towered over the blond. He was also a demon. Except his black horns matched his equally as black hair. But aside from their physical differences they shared the same eyes. No whites to them. Where most would have a blue or brown, they had red, and the whites of their eyes were replaced with an endless bit of black. Most people didn’t keep eye contact with them for various reasons, that being the main one. 

“Go back to your fucking fish ass mom at the bottom of the sea you bastard” Henry spat. 

Bill rolled his eyes, it was sad but he had gotten used to the constant hate for being a hybrid. In all honesty it wasn't  _ that  _ bad, but Henry was by far the worst. 

“Fuh-Fuck off Buh-Bowers” Bill hated how he stutted most when he wanted to sound tough. 

Henry snickered at them and rolled his neck. His eyes finally fell on Patrick who had his usual sadistic half smile painted on his lips. Henry gave a nod to Patrick. As if it were some type of single, Patrick tossed his water bottle up and at Henry, who caught it with his demonic powers. 

Similar to Stan but not the same, demons had powers. It was more like telekinesis. Except Stan and the other witches have a specific coloured aura that’s deemed theirs, but demons just shared the same colour, black. That’s what enveloped the water bottle in the air when Henry reached out and realized he wasn't in reach to catch it. Immediately it stopped mid air, the black aura surrounding it as he pulled it closer, but he didn’t grab it. 

Henry flicked his finger and the cap of the water bottle flew off, the water inside the bottle sloshed around a bit. Bill took a step backwards, he had been the one closest to Henry after all. 

Mike took a step in front of the merman and stretched a protective arm out in front of him. “Can we  _ please _ not start anything in a  _ public market _ ” Mike pressed his lips into a thin line as he really didn’t want to have to deal with Henry’s bullshit today. 

Henry raised a hand to his chest, taken back, almost offended that they’d ever assume that of him. “ _ No _ , I don’t wanna start anything. Not here at least'' he looked around at the crowd of people that walked obliviously around them. “I just thought you looked a little,  _ dry” _ before any of them could react, Henry jerked his hand which made the bottle lurch forward, the water inside flung outwards towards the group. 

Bill felt it, there was no denying it. He always felt when water hit his skin. Precisely 2 drops hit his forehead, 4 on his left arm and one got right into his eye. He only needed 1 drop to cause the shift. So let the minute countdown begin. 

“Guh-Guh-Guys” Bill’s voice shook as he examined his arms, it was like he had never seen them before. 

“Bill we gotta go” Mike quickly grabbed his arm and began tugging him. 

Something shifted within Richie. While Bill, Mike, and Ben fumbled to get out of the crowd, Richie straightened up, his blood boiling as Henry cackled at his work.

Patrick joined in too, “Look at those fuckers! All it takes is a little water-“.

“Fucking assholes” Richie’s pase quickened- but someone grabbed his wrist. 

“Richie  _ don’t _ ” Eddie hissed, He knew what Richie was gonna do and he they both knew it wouldn’t end well. 

“Take Bill and get out” Richie looked up and saw them rushing Bill down an alleyway. Richie yanked his hand out from Eddie’s grasp, the taller boy was significantly stronger than the elf, and sometimes they forgot that since the dragon rarely used his full strength, let alone his abilities at all. Now he charged them. 

“Hey pick on someone of the same race- alright Bowers?” Richie growled as he approached the goons. 

“Yeah, what are you gonna do four eyes?” Henry smirked, unphased. 

Richie didn’t respond, verbally at least, what he did do was run his hands through his hair and allow his blue, smooth horns to materialize behind them. 

Henry’s strong stance faltered, only slightly but that still filled Richie with a sense of  _ power _ . “Maybe it’s time someone gives you a taste of your own medicine” Richie growled. His shoulders rolled back and his wings unfurled behind him. Some of the civilians that watched gasped or looked away. 

“Fucking freak of nature” Bowers striaghtened up again. A thin layer of black aura surrounded the demon. 

Something caught Richie’s attention, the sound of a metal clinking together, Patrick popped open his metal lighter and began shaking that damned bottle of hairspray. 

Richie took a step forward, his right foot slammed into the stone ground underneath him and suddenly anything within a 5 foot radius, was blown away. That included not only Henry and Patrick but also about 10 civilians and a booth. They all simply flew backwards with the massive amount of energy the dragon had released with one simple step. 

The dragon’s eyes went wide with shock, his jaw fell open as whatever ‘power’ he felt prior was now fear.  _ Holy shit did I do that? _ He took a step backwards. Someone behind him shrieked as he drew closer. Richie spun around and watched as the people that watched him stared at him with fear in their eyes. 

_ Oh no- _

Richie felt a tight grip wrap around his arm. His head snapped around and he was met by two pure black orbs. Stan didn’t need to have pupils to look  _ pissed _ . “ _ We need to go  _ **_now_ ** **”** He commanded his eyes glowed, completely black with power. 

Richie wanted to respond but he couldn’t, nor could he move, but he did anyways, against his will. Stan was controlling him- How did he know? Because his eyesight had suddenly been tainted purple, the same shade as Stan’s magic. The dragon was pretty sure that if he looked down he’d see the faintest purple haze surround his body as Stan magically got Richie to follow him out of the crowd. 

Stan was tense, he walked with purpose. People moved out of their way when they saw them coming. What they saw was a furious witch and a semi paralyzed dragon, which was pretty scary to people who have probably never seen a dragon born before. He only released Richie once they were in an empty alleyway. 

Richie suddenly had control of his body again. His form shook as he regained control. He shook his arms out and rolled his shoulders, recalling his wings back into hiding. Then he shook his back curls and his horns disappeared. When he looked up at his brother, he wanted to disappear like his wings-  _ Stan was furious.  _

“What the fuck was that Richie? Huh? Think you can just go out there and show off your wings? Fuck- you know you can’t do that cause-”

“Cause people don’t like dragons and they’re scared of them- yeah Stanley I fucking know that cause you insit on reminding me every time I act out” Richie shot back, his own anger bulding inside his chest. Stan doesn't understand how hard it's been to hold back this other side. This other self that rarely ever sees the light of day. 

“Act out? Is that what that was? That fucking power I saw?  _ No _ …” Stan shook his head, “That was an attack, what the hell was that?”. 

Richie was reminded of the burst of energy that he shot out just minutes before. “You think I meant to do that?! All I wanted to do was scar them.  _ That _ ? That was new to me too, alright? So fucking back the off, cause I’m freaking out over here” Richie’s heart nearly beat out of his chest as he realized there might be more to this then he thought. 

“Wait- you don’t even know what that was?” Stanley interrogated, squinted his eyes as he tried to make sense of the situation. Him and Richie were close, so he assumed Richie would’ve told him sooner if he started having weird outbursts like that, so he didn’t doutd that this was new, he was just  _ confused _ .

“Never done it before” Richie replied with his hands up in defense. 

Stanley rubbed a hand over his face, releasing some of the tension from his shoulders as the adrenaline drained from his system. “ _ Fuck _ . Richie, you know I- _ we _ only want what’s best for you. That’s why it’s better to just keep  _ them _ hidden. It’s not your fault your ancestors tainted your reputation.” Stanley sighed. 

“I know… I-I just hate not knowing where I’m from cause  _ fuck _ , this shit is scary. What even was that back there?” The anger leaked from Richie’s voice, replaced by fear. The worst part is- he was scared of  _ himself _ . 

“I don’t know Rich. Whatever it was let’s keep it between us. But we need to tell mom and dad tonight cause this is serious” Stan’s voice went back to his neutral but still concerned. 

Richie’s eyes went wide, “No-No, not yet. I really don’t wanna worry them. It’s probably nothing” he waved his hand, “I just don’t wanna bring more attention to myself then needed, I have enough on my back right now,  _ literally _ ” Richie chuckled at his own joke. 

“Richie I don’t know if that’s a good idea- what if this is bigger than we think-“ Stan started to think out loud when Richie cut in. 

“Oh Stanthany, give it a rest, let’s go find Ariel wherever he is, before he starts combing his hair with a fucking spoon” Richie chuckled.

Surprisingly, Stan chuckled too, happy to discard the tension and replace it with something else. “First of all, it was a fork dumbass. Secondly,  _ fine _ , but keep an eye on it, alright? I don’t want it becoming anything” Stan’s smile faltered. 

Richie kept his smile warm, “I know… Now come on, let’s go find Fish Bill! God, I love fish Bill!”.

~

In the alley (lol) over, was indeed, a fish Bill. 

Stanley and Richie exited the alley they were first in and began walking down the one next to it. They saw the rest of the Losers right away since they were the only other ones there. Bill laid with his back against the dirty pavement. His shirt had magically disappeared, revealing his thin build. His lower half, legs and all, had been replaced by a long, magical, fish tail. The scales shimmered in the midday sunlight. The scales varied from shades of green with silver accents. Bill’s eyes were also bright green, and his hair looked greener as well. 

Sat down beside Bill was Mike who looked concerned. He had a protective arm holding on to Bill. Eddie and Ben kneeled beside him but a little farther back to give Beverly some space. The reason why she needed space was because she had her hands out, towards Bill’s tail. Bev could control fire, and also heat. Bill needed to dry off his tail in order to shift back into his human form. Beverly was simply using her powers to speed up the process. 

Her hands were out in front of her, barley a foot away from Bill’s tail. Her eyes were orange and her fox ears were up and alert. The brothers couldn’t see it but as they approached the group, they could feel the temperature rise with Beverly’s powers.

“How’s it going Big Bill? Or should I call you Fish Bill?” Richie chuckled at his own joke which got him a nudge that was just a little bit harsher than normal. 

Eddie looked up at the approaching brothers and quickly stood up, he began walking towards them. He kept his voice low, “Richie what the  _ hell _ happened back there?” the elf hissed, his eyebrows crinkled together as he fumed. 

Richie stopped to put some distance between them and the rest of the Losers. Stan barely gave them a second glance, he just kept going towards the others understanding that they needed space.

“Eddie I can explain-” Richie stopped mid sentence, “Well- Uh I can’t actually. I don’t know what happened to me back there” he confessed. 

“What?! Richie you exploded! How can you not know how you did that?” Eddie chopped the air with his hand as if that would help prove his point. 

“I-I don’t know. It’s never happened before” Richie looked away from Eddie, who he could also feel heat coming off of, “I can’t help thinking this has something to do with my past” his voice trailed off. 

Eddie’s demeanor changed. His tense shoulders sagged and his scowl faltered. The elf sighed, “Are you okay?” He asked in defeat as he gave up being angry. 

“Kinda shaken, not gonna lie” Richie shivered a little at the thought of the  _ outburst  _ he had. The taller boy sagged a little, the shorter male picked up on the change of mood. He stepped forward and wrapped Richie up into a hug. Richie gratefully accepted as he melted into the touch, burying his face into Eddie’s shoulder. 

“This isn’t over, alright? We’ll talk later” Eddie was stubborn, everyone knew that, So Richie knew this wasn't the end of this conversation. Eddie squeezed him a little bit, but he couldn’t help but worry a little about said outburst. 

“Guh-Guh-Get a room T-Trashmouth” Bill said from his place on the ground. 

Richie’s head popped up from where he had hidden in the nook between Eddie’s shoulder and his neck, he set his chin on the edge of Eddie’s shoulder. “Eat a dick Billiam!” Richie shot, his tone lighthearted. 

“Had one for breakfast!” Bill shot back with a malicious smirk. 

Mike snorted from beside Bill. “Damn, my boy can take it and dish it out” he declared proudly. 

“Almost there” Bev mumbled, eyes focused on the scales of Bill’s tail, her tongue poking out between her lips as she concentrated. 

Then, it began. Bill abruptly sat up, a gasp slipping from his lips. His green eyes glowed brighter, they darted down towards his tail which began shivering like it was cold, which was impossible since it had been getting heated by Bev's fire for the past 5 minutes. The shivering increased and the scales began to glow, and the glowing increased to an almost blinding level. All the Losers looked away from the light, except for Bill cause he was used to it and Bev cause her eyes aren’t affected by bright lights. The light disappeared as quickly as it appeared. 

Just like that, Bill had legs again. His clothes magically re appeared, he wore simple jeans and a red plaid shirt and they looked the same as they had before. Bill let out a sigh of relief, flopping back onto Mike’s chest, his body seemed to visibly slouch under the exhaustion of shifting and the stress.

“You okay Big Bill?” Mike whispered, warm but also concerned. 

“Y-Yeah… Just tired” Bill’s eyes closed, he turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Mike’s torso. Bill cuddled into Mike’s chest and Mike smiled down at his boyfriend, his hand going up to stroke Bill’s hair. 

A comfortable silence fell over the group as they settled down around the merman and the dryad, sitting down in the alley (ahahah), just comfortable in each others presence. 

The silence was broken by a low rumbling that sounded similar to a whale’s calling. Everyone looked up and around at the other Losers, curiosity filled their eyes, searching for the culprit. Even Bill cracked an eye open to scan the others. 

Everyone looked innocent except for Beverly, her freckled cheeks now dusted with a light blush. “Sorry” She glanced away, nervously tucking a peice of hair behind her ear, “Just hungry, my powers drained me out, sorry guys” She apologized. 

“Don’t even worry about it Red, I’m kinda hungry too” Richie pipped up, the hand that wasn't around Eddie’s shoulders fell down to his stomach, giving it a little pat.

“Do we wanna go grab something to eat? We don’t have to go back to the market” Mike had a feeling none of them wanted to go back today after the scene that had happened previously. “We can go to the diner a couple blocks over” he recalled their favourite diner that was conveniently placed in the same downtown area. 

“That’d be nice” Eddie agreed. He looked over at Richie and carefully shimmed out of Richie’s grasp, standing up and stretching his limbs. Slowly everyone began to follow suit, standing up, dusting their clothes off and gathering everything up as they prepared to leave. 

Mike stood up first and helped Bill to his feet, the mer’s legs still a little wobbly after shifting. Once he was stable, Mike wrapped an arm around his torso to allow him to have a little more stability while they began to walk out of the alleyway. 

Beverly walked beside the mer, hands in her pockets, eyes wondering as she looked down the road. 

“Hey” Bill quietly called out to her, catching her attention. “Thanks for th-that” He offered an appreciative half smile that she returned. 

“Don’t mention it. My fingers were itching for the heat anyways so it was a win-win situation” She held her hands out infront of her and flexed her fingers, the ach she’d been feeling before now gone with the use of her powers. 

The Losers continued through the downtown area, vividly avoiding the roads that passed/connected the market. Instead they took a couple different back roads and paths to get to their diner. 

Maturin Diner was what you think of when you hear about the old fashion diners with the checkered floor and the leather booths. And the Losers loved it. The aesthetic was so cute and quant and the vibes were so old fashion and just overall comfy.

They stepped inside, happy that there was no line, they got their usual booth almost immediately. It was one of those semi circle booths so all of the Losers were able to squeeze in without anyone getting stuck by pulling up a chair. 

“W-What do you guys think I should get?” Bill asked the gang as he stared intensely at the menu. 

“Bill, that's not even a question. You get the same thing everytime” Stan smirked, recalling the various other times they’ve been here and how he orders the same thing. every. time. 

“Y-Yeah you’re right” Bill smirked and put the menu down. Bill started “Xtreme cheeseburger and-“

“A triple chocolate milkshake” The entire group finished because it’s true, he orders the same thing every time. If there was one thing that Bill was known for, aside from his stutter, and ya know  _ being a merman _ \- was his obsession with chocolate milk. Which also corresponds to his love for chocolate milk shakes as they are very similar. One of the things Bill was most known for was replacing the regular screw on cap of the chocolate milk jugs with the iconic orange gatorade bottle so he could drink directly from the jug without risking chugging or spilling it.

When the waitress came back with their drinks, everyone ordered milk shakes, of course, it was one of Maturin’s specialties as they were fresh and made in house. 

~

“Okay everyone, ready?” Ben glanced around at his best friends as they all stared intently at their untouched milkshakes. They all nodded, Ben pulling a stop watch out from his pocket and placing it on the table. “Ready your shakes- 3, 2,1 DRINK!” Ben exclaimed, pressing the button on his watched while simultaneously chugging the oreo milkshake he had ordered. 

With that everyone began rapidly ingesting their drinks. Mostly everyone just drank through the provided straws. Beverly learned and always ordered a second straw to drink faster, but nothing compared to the way Bill and Richie did it. Disregarding their straws on the table They lifted their drinks up to their lips, tilted their heads back, and began  _ literally  _ chugging their milkshakes. 

Everyone was reaching the quarter mark, most of them on the verge of a brain freeze when the sound of a glass pounding against the table caused them to halt their drinking. 

“DONE!” Bill exclaimed, a crazed smile painted over his lips, exposposing his chocolate tainted teeth. 

With that the others stopped chugging, the contest was over so they just saved the rest to drink with their meals. Bill was all giddy with his new win, giggling down at the empty cup. 

“Ben what was the time? new record?” Mike inquired with raised eyebrows.

Ben wiped his mouth with a napkin before he glanced down at his watch. “It was close… 30 second, Sorry Big Bill” Ben shot him a half smile as he knew how much Bill wanted to set a new high score. The best score he’s gotten so far was 28 seconds.

This was not a rare occurrence, the Losers regular chugging competitions. At first it was a silent competition that they all saw who could finish first. Only within the past couple of years had they really started keeping tracks of their times and having a score board. Bill was on top for their milkshake competitions, Richie was the best at chugging juices, pop, and anything overly sugary, but Stan was the best at chugging water, even though Bill was a merman and could literally  _ live in the water _ . 

“Next time Bill, you were close though” Eddie said encouragingly.

“I-I’m still tired from the  _ accident _ ” Bill reached for his water and began sipping away at it, still semi dehydrated from laying in the alley,  _ exposed _ , for so long in the alleyway. 

Soon later their meals arrived and their waters were refilled, none of them (Even Bill) ordered another milkshake (even though Bill really wanted to, he knew that the sugar dehydrate him faster). 

Before they dug into their feast, Richie looked around at his best friends, his true  _ family.  _ And Richie raised his cup, his lips curled into a small, proud, smile. 

“To The Losers” he declared. 

The others exchanged smiles and raised their cups, “To The Losers!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Moonstone! I really hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and are excited for more!
> 
> You all know I usually write longer authors notes but I'm hella tired, it's 2 am and I gotta publish this chapter. So I hope y'all liked it. 
> 
> Until next monday
> 
> So Long and Goodnight.


	3. Wet Roads and Heavy Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clouds are dark and grey outside as the rain pours over Derry. The humidity makes Richie’s wings feel heavy, causing him to stay in bed all day. But the Losers have other plans.

_Watching._

_Constantly, watching._

_There is nothing else for me to do anyways._

_My time has passed, and so has my power._

_Now I await for my part of him to awaken._

_Until then all I can do is watch._

_Watching._

_Constantly watching._

_~_

It was raining that day.

Richie never liked the rain.

Some people say they can feel it in their bones, well Richie can feel it in his wings.

It was early afternoon and Richie was still wrapped up in his blankets, in his _wings_. Dragons did that, for warmth and comfort, Their wings would come out and wrap around their body. His bones ache as the humidity in the air increased. It felt like it weighed him down, tiered him out.

The Losers had tried to call 8 times within the past hour, so Richie had gotten out of his bed for about 5 seconds. Just enough time to take the houseline off the hook, allowing all calls to the house to be silenced. Silence, perfect for the sleep he craved.

The next time his eyes drifted open was at the soft rapping on his door.

Richie cracked an eye, opening it just wide enough to see a sliver of a face poking through his ajar door.

The face was the familiar face of his brother. Stan’s golden curls were neatly done in soft ringlets that framed his face. His eyes displayed some neutral concern as he peered in on the sleepy dragon.

“Hmgg” Richie groaned in greeting.

“You alright Rich?” Stan nudged the door open with his toe, it opened about half way. With the extra space, Stan leaned against the door frame and tilted his head to lean against it.

Richie sighed as a response even though he knew it wouldn’t suffice.

“Mom’s worried” Stan informed him.

“Yeah? What’s new?” Richie said at the unsurprising news.

“Either you get up and talk to her downstairs or you stay and she comes up here, your choice” Stan shrugged.

“Oh by the way- Put the damn phone back on the hook, they’re worried” He didn’t even need to say who, it was always The Losers.

Richie didn’t respond because he had already fallen back asleep.

~

_He saw eyes._

_White._

_They were almost white._

_But they were not white. They were a mix of blues and purples, pinks and golds._

_Almost white. But there was something more…_

_A shimmery, holographique_ **_shine_ ** _._

_They glowed._

_White._

_Almost white._

~

Richie’s own eyes burst open and his body jolted up- well, he wanted to jolt up. Like one of those teen dramas where they jacknive into a sitting position, covered in sweat with their breathing laboured.

But instead Richie was being held down by some miracuously heavy blanket. He blinked his eyes open, slowly they adjusted to the light in the room.

“Hi?” Richie said as he realized he was not alone.

Beverly, Mike and Stan stood in front of him. Guilt laced their facial expressions.

“uh- Hey” Bev awkwardly smiled.

Mike stared shyly at Richie while Stan snickered to himself, he tried to hide his smirk from behind his hand but failed.

“What… What did you do?” Richie tried to get up again but it was as if something was holding him down. He glanced at Stan, his eyes were normal so he wasn't using his powers. He was shocked when he looked down at his body. “Did you guys-“

“Take turns stacking things on you? Yeah” Stan broke, his laughs erupting like lava from a volcano. It was a rare sight, Stanley Uris was more serious and neat, but when he laughed, he _laughed_.

The other culprits joined in, laughing at the sight before them. Soon enough even Richie joined in.

Mike had shown up out of the blue , wondering if they wanted to hang out. He’d called Beverly and she joined in as well. Stan had informed them about Richie and that’s when Beverly pitched the idea of them stacking things on him.

So Stan carefully pulled Richie’s blanket up to his shoulders and started with a big pillow. Then Mike grabbed a disregarded textbook and placed it on top of the pillow, Beverly grabbed a step stool from the closet and put it on his feet. From there they’d stacked, the garbage bin from Richie’s room, 3 of his astrology books, a lamp, a box of ritz crackers, a boom box. But the piece de resistance was the final object. With great precision, Stanley used his powers to magically levitate Richie’s desk chair up and carefully balanced it on top of the rest of the shit that was already stacked on the sleeping corpse. All of them were thoroughly surprised he didn’t wake up.

“How the- My fucking desk chair?!” Richie exclaimed, half laughing.

“Yeah!” Stan blurted, a crazed smile painted over his lips.

“Can you get it off me?” Richie asked and once Stan calmed down, he did. His purple aura encased the chair and with the swift movement of his hand the chair lifted up and off of Richie. The three then proceeded to remove the rest of the items before Richie got out of bed.

The four Losers found themselves gathered in the Uris’ kitchen. Richie was perched up on the counter, nursing a cup of scalding coffee. His hair was slicked back, a couple pieces flopped in his eyes. His black hair was split up by his light blue, holographic horns. They sprouted up and out of his head, the light colour contrasting against his black hair. He’d retracted his wings when he came downstairs, Andrea and Donald were strict about exposing his dragon form in public but they were pretty open with him doing it at home. But certainly not while he sat on the kitchen counter, which was also a no-no but the parents had both already left for work.

Mike was tired of sitting in silence, he began to say “So what are we-“

“Holy shit it’s cold outside! And I’m fucking soaked cause of course it has to start pouring right when I decide to leave!” Eddie exclaimed, stepping into the house and shedding his soaked hoodie as if it were a second skin. He shook his hair like a wet dog, sending little water droplets everywhere.

When he realized no one had said anything he looked up with a ‘what do I have 2 heads?’ look on his face, his hair beginning to curl with the rain that soaked it.

“Eddie! Didn’t know you were coming” Stan stated but joined him at the door nonetheless.

“Well yeah you fucking called Bev and she told me so- here I am” He shrugged.

Richie smirked at the sight of his boyfriend, who was wet and soggy, but Richie thought he looked beautiful nonetheless.

The dragon hopped off the counter and shuffled over towards the front hallway. “Hey when did the wet rat come in? Did you see my boyfriend on the way in?” He smiled, a shit eating smile.

“Oh grow up Richard” Eddie hissed, obviously pissed about getting wet.

“Live a little Edwardo” Richie cooed, waltzing his way over to wrap his arms around the back of Eddie, placing his head on top of Eddie’s.

Eddie accepted the warmth for about half a second before he shook Richie’s arms off of him and shimmy out of his grasp. “N-Not now, I’m wet to the bone” He shivered, “Can I use your blow dryer, I’m gonna catch fucking hypothermia if I don’t dry off”.

Richie sighed and smiled lazily. “Come on babycakes, the dryer is upstairs” Richie waved for Eddie to follow him as he began up the stairs.

He showed Eddie the bathroom that he’d already used hundreds of times before and the blow dryer he already knew which drawer it was in.

“Rich why the hell are you here?” Eddie snapped, but Richie didn’t break, he was used to the smaller male being snappy when he was tired.

“Well this _is_ my house” Richie nodded, observing the house as if he had just arrived.

“No dipshit! Here here, in the bathroom. I know where the fucking blow dryer is cause I’ve slept here more times then I count” Eddie fumed. Sonia Kaspbrak was always making a big deal about Eddie’s health, especially when it rained like this. Of course Eddie knew he wouldn’t drop dead like his mother made it seem, but it still made him nervous. He also hated how uncomfortable he felt when his clothes stuck to his skin like they were right now. Richie knew that.

“Fine, suit yourself, just trying to help” Richie held his hands up in defense, his voice sounded hurt, rolled his eyes and left Eddie alone in the bathroom.

Eddie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. He hated the way he pushed others away… Deep down he worried about ending up like his mother, all alone with no one else except his family, who he doesn't even like that much.

But without wasting anymore time, Eddie turned the dryer on and began drying his hair. The blow dryer was loud, but he disregarded it and turned it towards his head, shaking his curls to allow them to get more air. It was so loud that he didn’t notice the door opening again, nor did he notice Richie slid inside. His hand shot up to face Richie when a shirt was thrown at him.

His eyebrows immediately scrunched up, anger building in his chest. But it softened when he realized what laying on the floor before him and what Richie was holding.

Richie’s confidence faltered, looking shy, “I-uh, I got you some fresh clothes” his smile was small, vulnerable.

All of Eddie’s anger washed away at the softness of Richie’s face. Feeling nothing but love and appreciation for his boyfriend.

Eddie was speechless, “Thanks” He squeaked, reaching out to grab the shirt off the floor and the sweat pants from Richie. Suddenly he felt as if he were being watched, Richie’s stare was soft, but he still blushed nonetheless.

Richie took the hint and exited, giving Eddie some space to change.

When he was ready, Eddie gave himself a once over in the mirror. The clothes were fairly baggy on the small elf, but they were dry and warm. And the smell of Richie was certainly an added bonus. The sweat pants were a simple grey but the shirt went halfway down his thighs, decorated by the big Mötley Crüe logo that was printed on the middle of the black shirt.

He shuffled down to where all of the Losers congregated. Ben and Bill joined them now. They sat around the family room with the TV on low with some random sitcom playing in the background while they talked.

“Hey guys” Eddie smiled weakly, tired from being so angry for almost no reason. Everyone greeted him as he flopped down on the couch beside Richie on the couch. He cuddled up against Richie who wrapped an arm around the elf.

After some light discussion, The Losers decided to put a movie on. Then after some normal arguing, they were finally able to decide what to watch.

“Finding Nemo it is” Bill nodded, he wanted to watch something in the ocean but refused to watch The Little Mermaid, especially after the countless jokes Richie has made with that movie title.

“Baby sit up” Richie warmly instructed. He began to slowly sit up, pushing Eddie up with him. Then with a soft _swoosh_ , a little breeze that blew down Eddie’s back, he felt the familiar warmth of the dragon’s wings as they carefully wrapped around both Richie and Eddie. The dragon tightened the grip on his boyfriend, pulling him back down onto the couch where Eddie curled up against him. The dark yet elegant wings warmed the two creatures as they snuggled.

It wasn't a surprise to either of them that they fell asleep in eachothers arms that day. They _had_ seen that movie at least 10 times with the Losers since it was a classic (also Bill just put it on and didn’t change it no matter the criticism).

Eddie’s head laid against Richie’s chest, with one arm slung over Richie’s shoulders and the other planted on the dragon’s chest. His feet were curled up to his chest, allowing the dragon’s wings to encase his entire body.

Richie’s cheek was pressed gently onto the top of Eddie’s head. One arm curled around Eddie’s back and the other wrapped around his front, gently holding his shoulder.

~

_Something was there._

_The dragon could feel it but he did not acknowledge it._

_She knew it._

_How?_

_Because she was the one who gave it to him._

_He saw a female figure that was engulfed by light. So bright he almost had to look away, but even if he wanted to look away he knew he wouldn’t be able to._

_There was something there, they both knew it._

_He knew it._

_It had been with him up until now, and he wouldn’t be able to get rid of it now._

_~_

Richie’s eyes snapped open.

His breathing was laboured and his eyes were wide, but they were not their normal brown, now they were a light blue, changing with every second. Blending between pastel pinks and purples, very light and shimmery colours. From a distance though his eyes would’ve looked white, _almost white_.

Thunder rumbled, everyone who heard it worried for even the slightest second. Lightning struck about a second and a half later. It was bold and bright, lighting up the entire town. The light disappeared as quickly as it came.

The lightning flashed around the Uris’ living room, illuminating the once dark room, causing Bill and Eddie to both jump. Richie would usually wrap an arm around Eddie and kiss his cheek. But that wouldn’t happen since Richie’s eyes were almost white, his arms slack by his side as he stared out into the now dark afternoon sky.

_Something had changed, and he knew it_

**Word Count: 2322**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White eyes? Weird females?! WHo is she? Don't know her- WEll I do, but y'all will have to wait and see to find out who she is!
> 
> I know a lot of you might be going back/starting school, as I will be in a weeks time, so I wanted to take a minute to wish you all the best of luck and please stay safe! Hopefully I will still be able to keep up the regular updates but sometimes school gets the best of me- But I will try my best because the story must go on!
> 
> Anyways that's all from me guys, see ya'll next Monday.
> 
> and until then
> 
> So Long and Goodnight.


	4. The Prince Of The Losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers spend a day at the quarry and Eddie can't take his eyes off of Richie

Derry was a town where it was either mild and windy or hot and humid. It also rained, _a lot_ , but that was normal.

“What’s your excuse?” Stan nodded at Mike.

Mike sighed and looked down at his hands, “My grandad dosen’t believe in AC, he thinks it’s made by the government just to get our money, just like sunscreen and instant coffee”

Stan pointed at Bill who sat beside Mike, “And you?”.

“I s-slept over at Mike’s. I can v-vouche for him, he duh-duh-dosen’t have AC” Bill explained. He reached up and pulled the neckline of his shirt in and out to fan himself.

“What about you, Red?” Richie asked Beverly from where he sat beside her on the couch.

“Well my aunt doesn't always appreciate me turning the ac on to minus 10” She nervously chuckeles, fanning herself with one of the boy’s disregarded comics. (Beverly is a fire kitsune so she’s always hot and her aunt is _not_ )

“Makes sense” Richie smirks. “You, Eds?” he asks Eddie.

“You guys know my mom is too cheap to replace our AC. My house is literally a furnace.” Eddie had to try to stay calm as the madder he got the hotter he got as well.

“Well then, that settles in, let’s go to the Quarry” Mike stands up, dusting his pants off.

“How does that settle things? It’s even hotter outside than it is in here!” Eddie squinted his eyes.

“Oh come on Eddie, you literally just said you’re hot” Mike tried to convince him.

“Well that’s not new” Richie giggled, reaching over to get a fist bump from Bev.

Bill looked up at them, “Cuh-Cuh-come on, who wants to go to the quarry?” he asked the Losers. Everyone but Eddie raised their hand. “It’s settled. Quarry it i-is” He declared.

~

The weather _was_ a lot hotter outside than inside the Uris’ air conditioned house. The Losers biked through the city and turned onto the main forest path that led towards the quarry.

“I can feel the water from here” Ben said as if he could literally feel the cool air that was emitted by the water.

“Yeah right” Eddie groaned as he pedaled a little harder, which only made him sweat more.

Richie pedaled to catch up to Eddie, “Eds cool down we’re almost there” He nodded at the elf.

“Oh shut up Richie” Eddie shot back, peddling even faster down the path.

Richie glanced at Stan for help. The only response he got from his brother was a simple roll of the eyes.

Soon enough the Losers made their way to rocks at the bottom of the pond that's where they left all of their bags and their bikes. Eager to get into the water they all quickly shed their first layer of clothes to reveal their swimsuits underneath.

Richie is refrained from making a comment about Eddie's rockin’ bod as the elf removed his shirt. He knew that he'd only get the shorter male mad if he said anything.

The trek all the way up to the cliff always left them tired. Aching knees and heavy breathing, but it was all worth it in the end. Staring over the edge at the perfectly still water below, like a dark mirror that sat 20 feet below from them. Hearts racing, knees wobbling, hands trembling, none of them daring to speak, as if whenever they broke the silence their situation would suddenly become real. Well, realer than standing over a 20 foot cliff was.

“So…” Stanley was the one to make it real, “Who goes first?” He asked, fear laced his voice.

Eddie’s hands, which were once down by his side, are now up and moving as he spoke. “I-I can’t belive we fucking used to do this, I’m _so_ out guyS-“ He was cut off by when Richie swung his hands around and tossed Eddie over the edge. The elf shrieked as he fell, hitting the water with a satisfying _splash_.

Richie erupted into laughter, only growing when he saw Eddie flapping his arms in anger when he resurfaced in the quarry below. Everyone stared at him in shock, of course Richie always joked about throwing them over the edge but they never thought he’d actually _do it_. Before any of them could say anything, Richie sprouted wings, took a step back and leaped over the egde, _head fucking first_. His wings curled around him, increasing the speed as he hurteled towards the water, making him like a fucking scaly canon ball.

Eddie watched in fear from where he floated in the water, but when he relized how close he was, the elf quickly began paddling away in hopes of not getting absoultly splattered by the DRAGON HURTLING TOWARDS HIM AT THE SPEED OF FUCKING LIGHT-

**_S P L A S H_ **

The dive sent a wave-like ripple through the entire quarry.

“Holly shit!” Eddie exclaimed as he started bobbing with the waves.

Richie suddenly emerged from the quarry, water running down his face, matting his black curls to his face as his wings spread out wide behind him. He quickly shook himself like a wet dog, little droplets of water going everywhere. Eddie instinct shied away, even though he was already wet from being THROWN IN! Richie laughed nonetheless.

The rest of The Losers watched in shock from above. Beverly, Mike and Bill had wild smiles on their faces, amused and shocked at the dive their friend just pulled off. While Ben and Stan only looked more worried.

Bravery filled Bill’s veins, causing him to clap his hand over Mike’s. The boyfriend obviously got the hint. After one quick glance they both took off towards the water, leaping off the edge and jumping into the water. Bill sprouted his green tail merely moments after making contact with the water.

“Do _we_ have to do that?” Stan asked, he and Ben took a step back. Before either of them could get much farther, Beverly took both of their hands in hers. She turned to give each of them a look filled with determination before she started towards the edge. Neither of the boys hesitated to run beside her, they knew it was either this way (the easy way) or the hard way. So they all jumped together.

~

The sun dried their hair and heated their skin, well at least it dried Beverly, Stan and Eddie off. They laid on their towels that had been laid on the rocks at the shore. Ben and Richie were in the shallower water, jars in hand as they tried to catch the little minnows that swam around their feet. Bill and Mike were farther off in the deep end. Bill used this time to frolic in the water, tail and all.

“AH! I ALMOST GOT ONE!” Richie exclaimed, he shot up out from where he had been hunched over in the water, his wings springing out behind him, splashing Ben as they sloshed through the water.

Eddie smirked over at his boyfriend. He watched the way Richie’s lips parted to reveal his white teeth, how the skin around his eyes crinkled when he squinted at the sun’s harsh light and how his inky black hair became even curlier when it began to dry. Now his curls were bigger and frizzy-er, Eddie could only imagine how soft (or tangled) they’d be if he ran his hand through his hair.

But in that moment Eddie noticed something else, something _different_. The sun was shining behind Richie’s figure, creating a silhouette like backlight. But there was something else… The way it created a halo like shine around the top of his head, how his skin glowed and the holographic tint to his scales simply seemed more present and _vibrant_.

Eddie thought out loud, “ _He looks like a prince”_ he stared at Richie with eyes that were practically shaped like hearts.

The Kitsune's fox ears perked up, her head tilting in confusion, “he-what?” Beverly questioned.

Stanley had been laying beside them, on his chest, with his arms out in front of him and folded under his head. He had drifted to sleep under the warm sun's light but Eddie’s voice broke him out of his inbetween state. He turned his head towards the water, away from the elf and the kitsune, so they wouldn’t see he was awake, but he could still listen.

“What?” Eddie froze when he realized someone had heard him, “oh-uh… I don't know maybe this is just my fricken boyfriend brain going haywire but” Eddie hesitated before he continued, “ _He looks like a Prince”_ his voice sounded whimsical as he stared off towards Richie.

Bev quirked an eyebrow, confused until she looked over at Richie and noticed what Eddie was talking about. His hair looked light and flowy, _ethereal,_ with a crown of sunlight perched on his head. It looked so _real,_ so _right._

Her jaw fell ajar, “wow… He does” she whispered in realization.

Without a moment's notice the two were ripped out of their dream like state by the wave of water that came crashing down on them. The water burst into steam on impact when it hit Beverly due to her fire powers. Eddie yet out a yelp, then a semi real moan as he was now wet again. Stan rolled over and sat up, his cover blown, but he was also now drenched.

“Come on guh-guh-guys! The water is great!” Bill exclaimed from the water. When no one responded, Bill quickly sunk below the water’s surface, disappearing from their sight.

Stan shuffled towards the edge of the rocks, eyes filled with curiosity, quickly scanning the greenish water. His eyes caught onto something while its scales caught the sun. It was _Bill_. His green scales shimmered under the water with every kick of his tail, zooming through the water, faster than any olympic swimmer. Stanley realized Bill kept _coming_ and he quickly shuffled backwards.

Just in time too cause seconds later Bill burst out from the water, droplets going everywhere, splashing Stan _again_. Just as quick as the merman burst out of the water, he slipped back down under the waves. Bill’s head popped out of the water, revealing only from his eyes up. He wiggled his eyebrows at Stan, the rest of his head slowly raising out of the water.

“Hey” He breathed, almost tired from all the swimming.

Stan's anger melted away, “Hey” he lightly smiled.

“The w-water is nice, c-c-come on in” Bill waved for them to join him.

Stan opened his mouth, about to respond, but a loud burst of laughter caused him to shut it once again. He glanced over and saw Richie hunched over in the water, clutching his abdomen as he laughed.

“Good one Billiam” Richie pointed at Eddie who looked like a sad wet puppy. Beverly snickered alongside him, only causing Eddie's scowl to deepen. Instead of calling them out on their laughter, the elf rolled his eyes, raked his hand through his hair, pulling it back to look like a gelled mobster's hair. He stood up on the rocks, stabilized himself before he took a running start into the water. Purposely splashing Richie on his way in. It only made the dragon laugh harder.

Stan stood up as well, nodding towards Beverly to join him, which she quickly did. This time he grabbed her hand, like she had for him before. They jumped in and joined everyone else.

~

When the Losers grew pruny and tired they all, _all of them_ , even _Bill,_ retired to the shore where they all sprawled out on their towels, bathing in the sun.

Richie was the first one to stir, rolling from his stomach onto his back. He pulled himself up, announcing “I need to go to the urination station” before he waltzed into the forest.

“There goes Prince Richard” Beverly declares in an almost snarky tone.

“W-What?” Bill eyes her.

She responds with a smirk.

“Imagine _that”_ Eddie started, “ _Richie_ , a prince” he nearly laughed at the thought.

“That town would last for about 5 seconds before he inevitably burnt it down cause he tried to make coffee” Stan joined in. The witch sat up to look around at his friends.

“Or he’d wuh-wuh-would wear his crown backwards” Bill sat up as well.

Mike tilted his head in wonder, “ _Can_ you even wear a crown backwards?!” He questioned.

“If there was a way, Richie would find it” Ben nodded.

At this point, all of the Losers were sitting up and laughing at this fantasy world they had created.

“Introducing, _yours truly, Prince Trashmouth!_ ” Eddie laughed, “Imagine that!”.

They were laughing now, but _little did they know…_

**Word Count: 2101**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed this chapter is significantly shorter than normal, but in my defense I can't really add much more cause this is the story for this chapter and if i started going into stuff for next chapter than it would be a whole different thing. So yeahhhh
> 
> but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was on the shorter side.
> 
> It's monday so today I will be heading back to school, wish me luck cause I very much do not want to go back. To everyone who is heading back or if you've already started, have fun! Stay safe and try to make the best of these fucked times. 
> 
> That's all from me guys, so until next time
> 
> So Long and Goodnight.


	5. Forgotten Symbols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta psychcticminds on Ao3 and psychtic.minds on Instagram!

Richie was sleeping in, of course he was. So Stanley wasn't surprised when he peeked into the room and saw his brother fast asleep under the covers. A small sigh escaped from his lips, _that makes things easier_ , he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs that led to the main floor of the Uris house. Down there, he looked over at the clock they had in the family room. _Better get going_ , he thought when he noticed what time it was.

~

He pulled up to the library, he already spotted Ben, patiently waiting on the main steps for him. The other boy looked up from whatever book he was reading, his eyes quickly landing on Stanley. Ben waved happily at the witch who returned the gesture.

Stan parked the car, grabbed his crossbody book bag before locking the car and making his way over to where Ben was sitting. “Hi, thanks for meeting me,” Stan offered him a smile.

“Yeah no problem,” Ben stood up beside him and returned the smile. “How’s it going?” he tried to make small talk.

“I-um… I’m good. But I’m not here to talk about _me,_ ” he clarified.

“Oh, yeah” Ben realized, “What did you need my help with?”.

Stan looked down at his feet as they awkwardly shuffled on the pavement, “ _Well_ … I wanted to see if you could help me with some research-”

“Obviously.”

“-about dragons,” When Stan finished, Ben’s eyes had grown wide.

“R-Really?” he asked, mildly shocked, “Why not just ask Richie, I mean he is a dra-”

“ _Because this is_ _for_ _him,_ ” Stan informed Ben.

The curiosity that once filled his face dissipated. Now Ben was just confused, “Why is everything okay?”

“Yes- Well, _no,_ ” Ben’s face froze, Stan quickly reworded his statement, “No Richie is fine, it’s just that something happened and now he’s questioning his heritage and _I_ wanna help. And since dragons aren’t really common around here I thought this would be the best place to start,” Stan explained, his hand drifting up to gesture towards the library behind them.

“ _And_ you need _my_ help cause when I’m not with you guys I’m here?” Ben asked, his eyebrow quirking slightly with questioning.

Stan had to admit he felt kinda shitty about asking Ben for help. In all honesty, Stan loved the Losers with his whole heart but he couldn’t help but notice how he was most unfamiliar with Ben. Stan loves the guy, don’t get him wrong, they just never really hung out together unless they’re with the group. So when Stan realized Ben was his best shot on finding information about Richie, he was kind of excited to finally spend time with the fellow Loser. He also felt kinda shitty since the one time he talked to Ben without the others, was only to ask him for help.

He knew how he felt, but they were both _Losers_ , and Losers stick together, right? So he didn’t beat around the bush, “ _Yes_ , I know, I know we don’t really hang out much on our own but I do wanna get to know you more, plus what you said. You’re my best shot on finding out what’s happening to Richie,” Stan admitted with a sigh. For some reason, he even felt a little ashamed.

Ben’s face was overwhelmed with guilt, he hated seeing Stan all distraught so he quickly jumped in, “Hey Stanley don’t worry. I get it!” He smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. “I’m happy to help- on _one condition,_ ” his tone changed.

Stan slightly returned the smile while he spoke, “Yes, _yes, anything,”_

“You tell me what happened with Richie”.

Stan’s stomach twisted into a knot “-Oh,”

~

“SERIOUSLY?!” Ben exclaimed, breaking the first rule of any Library, **Be Quiet!** Ben proceeded to be shushed by seven separate people, not including the librarian who had an odd hatred towards him.

“Yes now shut up before _Richie_ fucking hears you,” Stan whisper shouted.

Stan could see the gears turning behind the short male’s eyes as the theorists that lived inside his mind began to spiral, “What do you think happened?”

“If I knew then I wouldn’t be here,” Stan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

Ben had to take a minute to come back to earth. _Yes_ , magic was real and most people had at least a small connection to it, but dragon borns were _so_ rare that this was a big deal to him.

His eyes had been darting around the room as the ideas whirled around his head. Finally, they fell on Stanley once again, filled with so much wonder they practically sparkled.

“Well then… We better get started,” Ben declared and he began leading Stan through the endless stacks of the Derry Library.

~

2 hours later and the teens had no luck in finding _anything_ on dragon borns.

Stan let out a loud groan, “We’ve looked at literally every book in this godforsaken library,” he dropped his head onto the desk he sat at.

“And we’ll do it all again, there’s _got_ to be something here,” Ben sighed, looking over the mountain of books they had laid out on the table where they sat across from each other.

“Ben I- thank you for the help, I just think if we haven’t found anything at this point then-“

“-Wait _look,_ ” Ben cut Stan off, quickly ducking under the table to retrieve the new book he noticed under the table. It was no bigger than your average leather bound journal. The cover had various intricate sigil-like designs imprinted onto the leather cover. Ben quickly scanned them but they did not seem familiar. His gaze snapped from the book up towards Stan, “Did you pick this one up?”

Stan stared at him quizzically, “No I didn’t even notice it,” he shrugged, reaching a hand out for Ben to pass it over. Although Ben hadn’t noticed since he already started reading the mysterious new book.

Ben’s eyes went wide barley seconds after he cracked it open, “Woah...” He gasped in astonishment.

Stan’s heart rate picked up, “W-what?!” He asked eagerly. Ben didn’t respond, well not verbally at least, but his eyes grew even wider and his jaw fell ajar “Ben, what is it?!” Stan blurted, practically jumping to reach over the table, his hand barely a foot away from reaching the book. He flexed his fingers making the little grabby hands in an attempt to yank it out of his grasp.

Ben swerved away, holding the book high and out of Stan’s reach. “We’re onto something!” He declared in happy shock.

“Yeah so why don’t you tell me what that _is!_ ” Stan persisted. He gave up on trying to steal the book from Ben, instead, he switched tactics, scurrying around to the other side of the table to read over Ben’s shoulder. The task was made simpler considering Stanley was taller than Ben. Once his eyes were locked on the page he started taking in its information, “Holy shit- I think we are…”.

The two overly excited nerds slowly sat down beside each other. Neither of them dared to take their eyes away from the mysterious book that they each had a hand on. Then, after sitting done, they didn’t get up until they read _every last page_.

~

_In a land before time, peace was all the lands knew._

_All the races and species lived together, happily._

_Back then there was no Dragon and All Lands, they were simply The Plains. One kingdom, united._

_But alas, all good things must come to an end. Their peace ended the day a seemingly massive asteroid landed in what is now known as The Dragon Lands. Of course, the other parts of the lands became concerned. They wanted to check in and make sure the people of those lands were alright. But the dragons of the land simply brushed their questions aside. Though their concern only grew when the dragons began building a barrier that divided the lands._

_This is how the war started, all because the Dragons were protecting the-_

~

The next page was torn right from the book.

Stanley gasped, “What the fu-”

“Shhhh,” Ben shushed him. He’s read so many library books, he’s used to pages being torn out. There's no use crying over spilled milk, instead, he pointed to the next page and encouraged Stan to keep reading.

~

_That was when The Dragon Lands were created. It was made out of the five main dragon families. Each family represented a different stage of the moon._

_There were the normal Moon Dragons. Scales of white, beige, and baby blues. Similar to how the moon has control over the ocean’s tide, the Moon Dragons have control over water. That is why they live along the coast. Their leader and representative in The Moon Council is Andres Deepstride. Who was once a main member of The Crescent Council. But now he has returned to the side of The Dragon Lands._

_Next are the Blood Moon dragons. Being Blood Moon dragons, it’s a given that their scales would be the various shades of red to match the moon they’re named after. Although the blood part of their name really comes into play when they’re hunting as the Blood Moon Dragons are best known for their incredible tracking and hunting skills. They’re led by Aries, no last name needed, just like Beyonce._

_After are the Blue Moon Dragons, but everyone knows what their specialty is since they have always been the rulers of The Dragon Lands. For as long as anyone can remember, the King or Queen has always been of Blue Moon descent. They specialize in all types of magic. Though, they aren’t as talented in the arts when compared to witches. When compared to their fellow dragon types, they are the most skilled in the dark arts._

_They are followed by The Harvest Moon Dragons. Similar colour scheme to the Blood Moon Dragons, except their scales are more oranges and yellows. As they are the Harvest dragons, they are the ones who specialize in growing and harvesting crops. Their leader is Hazel Vega, a kind yet powerful fiery orange dragon._

_Last but certainly not least, there’s the Super Moon Dragons. They’re the most intelligent and ‘book smart’ out of the various dragon types. They also specialize in the power of healing the brain and healing mentally. Their scale colours range from turquoise to light green. They’re led by Clarrissa Killborn._

_Each little section about the different dragon types was accompanied by their respective symbol. The Moon Dragons’ was a cool infinity like symbol with a wave weaved into the line. The Blood Moon Dragons had an arrow head that represented the art of hunting. The Harvest Moon dragons’ was cool zen design of the sun. Then there was the Super Moon Dragons and their symbol was of an open eye. It would’ve looked like any normal eye if the normally round pupil wasn’t a thin slit like a cat’s._

_Finally, there was The Blue Moon Dragons, The Royals and their symbol was-_

~

A loud pair of gasps echoed through the library. The book fell from Ben’s grasp. His hand, now free, went to cover his mouth as his jaw was now ajar. His eyes quickly found Stanley’s. He searched them for any type of help. But he was just as confused.

“Holy shit…” Ben's voice trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

“That's the same symbol that's on Richie's chest,” Stan stated, shocked. His jaw left open, the two couldn't stop staring at the page.

~

“ _Holy shit…”_ Richie gasped.

Ben chuckled nervously, “That's what I said.”

The dragon disregarded the comment, his eyes staying glued to the page for a couple moments longer. “So you're saying, this-” Richie turned towards them, he yanked the neckline of his shirt down, to reveal his collar bone and the top of his chest. “- _this_ ” he clarified, pointing to the marking in the middle of his chest. “This is the royal insignia for the Blue Moon Dragons?” He asked, hysteria creeping into his voice.

“Well, that’s what the book says,” Ben shrugged, his tone might’ve been calm but he was really freaking out on the inside.

Richie let the collar of his shirt go, it swooped back into place as his hand moved up to his hair. He ran his bony fingers through his dark curls, ripping through every knot and tangle, embracing the little pain it caused him. “ _How_?” he whispered. “A-and why me? Why do _I_ have these markings?” he stressed.

Stan and Ben exchanged a look, sad that they had no further information to help Richie with his struggles.

Stan had an idea, he wasn’t sure what it would do, but it sure was better than letting Richie work himself up to some sort of attack. “Well, you could always ask Mom and Dad about it?” Richie rapidly turned his head to stare at his brother with his bloodshot eyes (Which were a little shiny now that Stan thought about it). “Yeah! They might know where you’re from, they did adopt you after all. So maybe they have some answers” Stan said encouragingly.

Richie sighed, his shoulders lowered as they relaxed. “Yeah,” he exhaled, “you’re probably right.” 

~

Ben had left shortly after. He decided that it would be best to allow the two brothers to have some time alone with all the new information they had just dumped on Richie.

When Ben left, Richie let his wings out and retreated to his bed. He ended up curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his wings around himself while he stared blankly into the emptiness of his room.

Stan starred until he felt awkward. Sadly he was no Eddie, he really didn’t know how to calm Richie down after he’d worked himself up so high. He ended up deciding on taking a seat on the edge of Richie’s bed. The dragon didn’t directly acknowledge him but he _did_ shuffle over to give Stanley some more room to sit. Stan did indeed move a little closer to his brother. He put a had on Richie’s back, rubbing slow, _comforting_ circles.

“We’ll figure this out Rich, _we always do,_ ” he whispered.

~

Sadly Richie didn’t eat much of his dinner, his appetite had disappeared along with any bit of normalcy he might have had felt prior. Stan had retreated back to his room, leaving Richie, Donald, and Andrea alone to do the dishes. Richie mentally thanked Stan for giving them some privacy but he also cursed him out for leaving him alone with their parents.

 _Well, now or never I guess_. Richie’s breath shook as he exhaled. He had been collecting the dishes while his dad washed and his mom dried. He put the final dishes on the counter beside the sink before he took a step back. “Hey guys, can we talk for a second?” Richie called their attention to him.

Andrea shot Donald a questioning glance from where she had been putting a plate away on one of the higher shelves. Once the cupboard was closed she turned towards her son, her eyes filled with concern.

Donald put the soapy cup back into the sink. He rinsed the soap from his hands before he dried them. He too turned towards Richie, “What’s going on, son?”

“I-uh… was doing some reading, and I found _this,_ ” Richie stepped over to the counter where he had left the dragon book before dinner. He carefully picked it up and opened it to the page with the symbols. “W-What does this mean?” his finger shook nervously as his index finger pointed up towards the symbol in the middle of the page. The symbol was a shiny purple diamond that had 2 lines interesting in the middle. On either side of the symbol was aswoosh line curly line that kind of resemble a pair of wings. He then proceeded to pull the kneck of his shirt down to reveal the same symbol that sat on his chest in the magical purple ink.

Andrea’s eyes visibly became wider when he showed the image. She quickly looked to her husband, then back to Richie. She wanted to say something, _anything-_

But Donald was the first one to speak, “Richie, where did you get that?” He asked in a stern tone. 

The mood of the room grew tense, causing Richie’s heart to beat harder inside his chest.“I-I found it at the library,” he stuttered, his nerves growing. He wanted to get his point across before his parents turned it into some sort of weird lecture. “It says it’s a symbol of the royal Blue Moon Dragons, in The Dragon Lands. Is that true?” He cut to the point, desperate for answers. His knuckles on the hand that was clutching the book began to turn white with how hard he was holding the book. He hastily let go of his shirt. This time it took a little longer to bounce back into place as he had somewhat stretched it out.

Andrea began to say something, “Rich, there’s something-“

But Donald cut in, “Andrea, can we talk in privacy for a moment?” he requested.

Richie let the hand that held the book fall to his side, his mind began racing again as he watched his parents quickly walk into the family room to talk.

Donald turned towards his wife once they were out of Richie’s hearing range. “I don’t think we should tell him, not _yet,_ ” He hissed.

Andrea’s eyebrows scrunched together in questioning, “Honey they said when he was eighteen we could-“

“ _Which he is_ _not,_ ” Donald pointed out.

“But he already _knows_ , he’s a smart kid we knew he’d find out sooner or later. So we might as well just tell him _all_ of it so he can stop stressing about this. I _know_ you can sense how stressed he is,” she insists. When Donald still didn't seem to budge she gave him an ultimatum, “If _we_ don't tell him, _I_ will,” Her stare was like ice daggers. Donald knew not to doubt his wife as she would not go back on her word.

“ _Fine,_ ” Donald sighed. It’s not like he didn’t _want_ to tell Richie about his birth parents and the lives they led, he just didn’t want to overwhelm him. It’s so much to take in at once and he knows Richie already has trouble accepting his dragon side so he worries this might just make it harder for him.

The parents entered the room to find their son at the table, tapping his foot while he anxiously awaited for his parents to come back. When he heard them walk in his head immediately popped up, his eyes following them as they moved to sit at the other chairs around the table.

His voice was low, almost overpowered by the loud tapping of his foot “So…” Richie started.

“So,” Andrea started.

“So,” Donald continued.

“ _So?_ ” Richie repeated.

“Son you know you’re adopted right?” Donald asked in a serious tone.

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock,” Richie shot back. He was so aggravated he even let his wings flail out by his side in a mini spur of anger.

“Language please,” Andira advised. “Obviously you know that you _are_ adopted,” she shot a look at Don, “And you’re old enough now, so we think you ought to know the truth about your birth parents, the _whole_ truth.”

“ _So_ start at the _beginning,_ ” Richie explicitly pronounced _beginning_ in the hopes of getting his point across.

“The beginning?” Andira questioned, anxiety filled her voice as she worried about how Richie would take this. Her son nodded in response, so she kept going. “As a child, I lived in The Dragon Lands, and I had this very good friend, Maggie. She grew up to be the queen, but by that point, I had already moved back into The All Lands,” She waved her hand. “Of course, she and the king, Wentworth, had a child. And this kid was so special, _so special,_ ” Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Richie, _her son_.

“But the reason he was special, made others want to get what he had. Of course, they couldn’t get it without… _killing_ the prince.” Donald’s voice cracked, fear filling his voice for the first time during their conversation. “So they had to send him away.”

“So, the queen sent the prince to the only normal people she knew… _us.”_

And for a moment, Richie’s heart stopped completely.

**Word Count: 3386**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP RICHIE? A PRINCE? Ya'll already knew that BUT STILLLLLL  
> Damn the next chapter is gonna be SO FUCKING CUTE, kinda sad but VERY CUTE. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also shout out to my new beta, Fox! They're so great and sweet. They've been a big help with not only Moonstone but Everfalls as well! Speaking of everfalls go check that out, if you like werewolf Richie I'm sure you'll love it. Tune in now to see the final chapter when it drops in the next few weeks
> 
> Anyways guys that's all from me
> 
> until next time
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


	6. The Smallest Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie has locked himself away in his room but Eddie knows what he needs to cheer him up.

“A fucking Prince?!” Eddie asked in shock.

All of the Losers, except Richie, were currently standing on the front steps of the Uris residence. It was only last night when Richie found out about his birth parents and he hadn't left his room since.

Shortly after they broke the news to the young Dragon, Stan had wandered downstairs and received the short version from his parents. He was fairly shocked after finding out the news, he ended up finding himself in front of Richie's closed door. He wasn't surprised to find it locked, but that wasn't an issue. With a quick snap of his fingers, the door’s lock came undone and he was able to enter the room.

The first thing he noticed was how Richie wasn't even on his bed, or at his desk. _No_ , Richie sat on the floor with his back against the side of his bed. His wings were sprawled out behind and beside him. The dragon stared out into the empty void with an emotionless stare. His jaw slightly ajar and his hands very subtly shaking.

Stanley didn't say anything. Instead, he silently crouched down, taking a seat beside his brother. They sat shoulder to shoulder in silence.

The silence lasted for what felt like hours. The sun was already setting when Stan sat down so they were slowly losing light. The objects around Richie's room cast shadows on his walls as night approached. Neither of them noticed but as the sun set, it had begun to rain.

What broke the silence was the sound of Richie’s labored breath catching in his throat. Stan glanced over at Richie. He tried to catch his eye but he was still staring straight ahead. Red veins contrasted against the normal whites of his eyes. Then again, Richie’s eyes didn’t seem right, _something was off_ , but Stan disregarded that. (They almost sparkled)

Stan was never the _best_ at comforting others. But seeing Richie like that was tying his gut into a knot _and_ breaking his heart. He turned a little bit, to face Richie, and the dragon took the opportunity to lean his head on his brother's shoulder. Stan continued to turn towards Richie, he wrapped his arm around Richie’s shoulder. Pulling him close, Stan felt Richie shake with every choppy exhale.

“You’ll be okay Rich… I got you,” Stan whispered, carefully rubbing circles onto Richie’s back as the dragon quietly sobbed.

~

Now Stan stood in front of all the Losers. “Yeah… and he’s locked himself away in his room ever since,” he informed them.

“Can’t you just unlock it?” Beverly questioned. She waved her hand around in a motion that mimicked Stan when he used his powers since he can just use his powers to unlock the door.

“I could… but I feel like he really needs some time to himself,” Stan shrugged. He’s known Richie for (almost) his entire life and he can tell when Richie just needs to be alone.

Eddie didn’t say anything to that. He _was_ about to make a sarcastic comment about how they don’t know Richie like _he_ does. But he refrained from doing so, instead beginning to plan how he was going to see Richie, _without_ them knowing.

The rest of the Losers ended up going to Bill’s house to play the latest video he had. It was fun, not as fun as it would be if Richie were there but still enjoyable. They stayed at the Denbrough residence until the sun began to set, and that was when they all opted to go back to their own houses.

When Eddie got home that evening, he sat through another unbearable dinner with his mother. He listened to her go on, and on, and on, about everything wrong with his neighbors and the latest gossip from one of her soap operas. He even opted to do all of the dishes so she would be able to go and start watching her soaps early. Eddie’s plan was for her to hopefully fall asleep early so when he snuck out, she’d already be in a deep sleep.

He was correct, by the time he dried the last plate, he could already hear the deep sounds of her breathing from the TV room. He let out a quiet sigh of relief from where he stood in the doorway of the TV room. He checked the time on his little watch, it was 8 pm which was still fairly early, but Eddie couldn’t wait any longer.

He made the way up the stairs to his room with ninja-like skills. His feet light as he tiptoed over to his bedroom. The first thing he did was grab a hoodie from his closet after he rearranged some pillows to look like a sleeping body. Then _finally_ he was ready to leave.

The elf debated leaving through his back door, which is something he had done during times like this when Sonia was already asleep, but he _really_ needed to see Richie. He couldn’t risk getting caught on his way down the stairs or something. The safer option, _well not in general, the safest option in terms of actual safety would be the back door but the safest option in terms of not getting caught would be the window._

Eddie’s gaze fell on the window on the wall before him. The corner of his lip tugged up a little at the thought of how much that window has been through. All the times Richie has climbed in when Eddie needed him, the amount of times he’s almost _fallen_ while trying to get to Eddie, and the times he’s come just to talk to him down below. Eddie has used the window as an entrance/exit as well, of course, Eddie was more scared to use it compared to Richie.

With much more grace than Richie has ever had, he swung his leg over the window sill, stopping for a moment to reach over towards the branch closest to his window. Once he had a solid grip on the branch he slowly pulled his other leg out from his room and set it down on the branch alongside his other leg.

He let out a shaky exhale, _close one Kaspbrak_. He stopped to steady himself and calm his heartbeat. The next time he exhaled it was filled with purpose, _if Richie can do this then so can you!_ And he did, Eddie was able to carefully maneuver his way down the branches and shimmy down the trunk of the tree (with only _a little_ magical help).

With his feet firmly planted on the ground, he finally allowed himself to relax. His shoulders eased up as his hands unclenched from their fists. The air was mildly warm, it being summer and all, so Eddie deemed the sweater he had brought unnecessary and he just tied it around his waist. His body was hot enough as is with the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The way to Richie’s house was something Eddie had memorized at this point. He’d been over there more times than he can count, at this point, he could let his feet do their own thing since the route had practically become muscle memory.

While he walked, the elf let his head tilt upwards. The dark starry night greeted him with open arms. Thousands of stars sparkled in the sky above, reminding him of sprinkles on a cake and how Richie was always very generous with his sprinkles. Sadly it wasn’t a full moon but that didn’t mean the stars still weren’t any less vibrant.

He looked back down when he realized he had almost walked right past the Uris residence. He mentally slapped his forehead at how easily he gotten tangled up in the stars and how long he could get lost in their light. But instead of getting his head in the clouds (or stars) again, he kept his gaze on the ground ahead of him. He kept an eye out for any unearthed roots or out of place rocks. Usually, the Uris’ property was very well kept, Donald having a very green thumb and all, but Eddie had learned his lesson on what happens when you aren’t watching where you’re going after the time he tried to go visit Richie while they were having unexpected construction done in their backyard. Eddie shook the thought away, the phantom pain appearing in his knee at the memory.

Thankfully, he ended up successfully making his way to the base of the wall outside Richie’s window. He didn’t have a tree like Eddie, instead, Richie had very nice, thick, white trellises that was built against the wall, delicate vines were interweaving through the different pieces of wood. He debated over throwing pebbles to get Richie’s attention, but if Eddie was correct then Richie would be in no shape to open the window, _literally_. Instead, he reluctantly began climbing the trellis, carefully placing each foot on a different piece of wood as he slowly made his way up.

With every step, he couldn’t shake the feeling that _maybe this will be the time it breaks. This is it, I’m sure of it._ Eddie’s hands began to shake with the thought. By some miracle about two steps later he had arrived at Richie’s window. He let out a sigh of relief, but that didn’t mean his hands stopped shaking. That made the task of pushing Richie’s window up a little bit more challenging than usual, but after a couple moments, he was able to open it up wide enough for him to shimmy through.

As he suspected, Richie was nowhere to be seen when he stepped into the dragon’s room. He might’ve been out of sight but if there was one person who knew (almost) all of Richie’s little secrets, like his best hiding spots, it would be Eddie.

Eddie closed the window before shuffling over to the dresser that was adjacent to Richie’s bed, beside his full body mirror. He stood before the dresser and examined each drawer for a moment. Then he got down on his knees, reached out, grabbed the wooden handle of the bottom drawer, and slowly opened it. He wasn’t surprised to find it packed with clothes. This was Richie’s sweater drawer, a perfect place to hide. He carefully took the fabric of the first sweater, lifting it up just high enough for him to be able to peer in between the layers of fabric.

His eyebrows were brought together in a sympathetic way as his lips curled into a warm smile at the sight. “ _Hey_ ,” Eddie said, affection lacing his voice. In between the layers of sweaters laid a small, itty-bitty dragon. Dark blue and purple scales, with wide purple eyes.

When the layer was lifted up the little dragon opened his eyes and looked up at Eddie. His eyes were big and filled with so much love, but the elf noticed the sadness that laid behind his eyes.

Eddie couldn’t help the way his face melted in adoration at the sight of his boyfriend. “Baby…” He cooed, carefully reaching out and scooping the tiny dragon into his arms like a baby.

This wasn’t unusual for Richie. When things got unusually bad, Richie could almost always be found curled up in the warmest, coziest place he could find, in _this_ dragon form. It was similar to his normal dragon form (which was about the size of a wolf since he wasn’t fully grown yet), but this form is _a lot_ smaller. Like- fit in your hand, pocket-sized small.

Richie did this a fair amount, but he _always_ did it when he needed some attention. Like when his world felt like it was falling in on him and all he wanted to do was curl up in Eddie's arms and melt away. Sadly he couldn't do that in his normal human-sized form, good thing his mini dragon form was perfect for that.

Eddie stayed there, sitting on the floor with his little mini dragon cradled like a baby in his arms. At some point, his legs began to ache. He tried to not disturb Richie while he slowly got to his feet and carefully took a seat on Richie’s bed. The elf shuffled over a big so his back was against the wall. Once he was comfortable he tilted his head down to look at baby Richie. His eyes were tightly shut and his body was tense.

Eddie leaned forward, lowering his arms onto the bed to lay Richie down. When the drag felt the bed underneath him instead of Eddie’s arms, he yawned and stretched.

“ _Big stretch_ ” Eddie cooed, he watched Richie with a small playful smile.

The little dragon shook out his body when he was finished with his stretch. He looked up towards his massive boyfriend who currently towered over him with big, wonder-filled eyes.

Eddie exhaled through his nose and smirked. His hand wandered towards Richie and scratched the top of his head. Richie closed his eyes contently and enjoyed the good itch. Then, _this is the good part_ , Eddie took his index finger and dragged it from the tip of the dragon’s nose, over his head, down his neck and back, right to the tip of his tail. That was his special trick. It sent shivers rippling through his body as Richie flopped onto the bed, he smiled lazily as he absolutely _loved it_ when Eddie did that.

The elf giggled like a little school girl at his dragon boyfriend who was currently rolling in love. Slowly he lowered his arm down towards Richie. The dragon quickly accepted the invitation, jumping to attention and scurrying up Eddie’s arm to rest on his shoulders like a fancy scarf. He rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, settling in right beside his ear, giving it a quick lick.

Eddie immediately burst into giggles again, “keep it in your pants!” he tried to calm his voice but he couldn’t stop the giggles. Richie couldn’t laugh, obviously, since he was a dragon, but the rapid happy breaths that tickled Eddie’s ear worked just as well.

A few moments later Richie got up and climbed up Eddie’s neck and onto his head, burying himself in the elf’s thick brown hair.

Eddie felt the weight shift from his shoulders to his head, he smiled even though he knew Richie can’t see it. He raised his hand up and gave his dragon a little pet as he got comfortable.

After a moment Eddie could literally feel Richie relax on his head, his little dragon form finally releasing the tension he had been holding. With that Eddie sighed, himself relaxing, similar to his dragon boyfriend.

“Goodnight babe,” Eddie whispered into the darkness of the night.

Richie can’t talk, instead, he let out a soft, little “ _Meep,”._ Eddie knew well enough that that was his way of saying _Goodnight Spaghetti_. 

**Word Count: 2484**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had so much fluff I really enjoyed writing it! And oh my gOD I love mini dragon Richie- like i can totally connect with wanting to just be fully engulfed by someone touch, AH HE'S JUST SO CUTE!
> 
> Anways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I have. 
> 
> Also make sure to go check out my other story Everfalls to catch the final chapter this friday!
> 
> That's all from me,
> 
> Until next time
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


	7. A Sky Of Infinite Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie does a lot of thinking and finally decides what he wants to do with the information of his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beta psychcticminds on Ao3 and psychtic.minds on Instagram!

The days after Richie’s life was turned upside down were the hardest. He spent most of those days locked away in his room, only leaving to get food and mainly allowing Eddie and Stan inside to comfort or spend time with him.

It was at the one week mark when Stan decided he had had enough of this. He was practically walking on eggshells all fucking day and he can only tiptoe for so long. Around Richie, he couldn’t say anything about his _other side_ or his past because then Richie would go all quiet and shrink away into his bed (figuratively but sometimes literally, it was easy to lose him in his mini dragon form). Then his parents were all distraught, Andira was constantly worried about Richie, wanting to check on him, all while she was desperately trying to get ahold of Maggie in the Dragon Lands. Donald seemed pretty neutral during these times but Stan could tell his father was worried. He didn’t want to tell Richie because he knew something _exactly_ like this would occur.

It was a Saturday. Stan’s parents had left to run the weekly errands so he was alone in the house with Richie, who hadn’t left his room yet that morning. Stan knew it was the perfect time to strike, so he did.

First things first, he went into the kitchen to the bookshelf that was in one of the glass cabinets. Most families would keep cookbooks and recipe binders but the Uris’ were not like most families. Their bookshelf was jam-packed with spellbooks, crystals, and special herbs. They were a witch family after all, so they had a lot of normal looking things packed with objects to help them in their arts.

Stanley opened the cabinet and began searching for the book that specified in the spell he wanted to perform. He ran his index finger over the spines of the books, their covers ranging from old leather, yellowed paperbacks to new crisp hardcovers. His eyes brightened at the sight of the small purple book. _Magic Under the Moon: Nighttime spells_. It was jammed between two stacks of loose spell sheets that were only connected by small paper clips. He put one hand up to hold the stacks from falling while one hand slowly removed the small purple spellbook. Once he held it firmly in his grasp he slowly closed the glass cabinet doors.

He leaned his back against the counter behind him, his hands moving quickly to open the book and start flipping through the pages. His eyes faded out and darkened to the pitch black that occured whenever he was proming a spell. With the simple search spell he cast with the quick flick of his index finger. There were some spells the young teen had done so many times he didn’t even need to recite the incantation, all he needed was to move his hands and think of the spell.

His eyes snapped back to their normal brown when he stopped at the right page. He scanned the parchment, quickly memorizing the spell before he closed the book and dropped his hands down to his side. With that, he left the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs. He stopped just in front of Richie’s closed door.

A deep sigh escaped Stanley’s mouth before he whispered a spell to himself. His eyes turned black and with one hand he tapped the wrist of his other hand, casting a silence spell over himself.

Just as he hoped, he went unnoticed when he entered the dragon’s lair. Immediately after entering the room he searched for Richie. Stan noticed right away how everything was in a state of disarray. Papers hastily tossed over his desk, various random books open, the Dragon book from the week prior on the top of the pile. Clothes spilling out of the closet. Yet he still didn't see Richie. His bed was a mess of sheets and blankets, though one specific pile in the middle stuck out from the rest of the bed.

“Ah gotcha,” the corner of Stan's lip curled into a smirk.

The pile didn’t stir as Stanley approached it with great caution. He stepped up to the bed and hovered over the mountain of blankets. He watched it for a minute, noticing how it _ever so slightly_ moved up, and down as if to match someone’s breathing. Then he raised a steady hand up and towards the blankets. He grabbed a handful of fabric and began slowly pulling it back. Finally he was relieved to see a tiny sleeping dragon under the pile of blankets.

 _Awe, Rich…_ Stanley mentally sighed as he placed the handful of blankets down on the bed beside him. But he didn’t waste any more time feeling sorry for his brother, the witch knew he had to act _now_ before the dragon sensed him and woke up.

So without further ado, Stan held his hand over Richie and recited the sleeping spell he had memorized prior. He watched as Richie’s eyes snapped open and instantly closed just as fast as they opened.

“Sorry Rich, but enough is enough,” Stan declared.

~

Stan felt paranoid, it was as simple as that, he thought every person he passed was looking at him. He thought they were onto him and what he carried. Which was an over the shoulder book bag. But little did they know there were no books in his bag.

 _Oh no, no_. Stan only had _one_ thing in his back, a small and sarcastic thing. Also a scaly and (currently) depressed thing. And yes if you haven’t put the pieces together yet, _Stan had Richie in his bag_.

Obviously there was no way anyone could know that though. Of course, unless they used an x-ray spell to peer into his bag but the witch would’ve for sure sensed it if they had. With that little bit of confidence, Stan straightened up his posture, shoulders back, head held high, and picked up his pace.

He walked down the main streets of Derry, taking every specific twist and turn he needed to eventually end up on the hidden dirt path that led down to the quarry. His hand that had previously been holding onto the strap of his book bag as he walked slid down into the satchel. The witch quickly found the small dragon, still asleep, _thank god_. His hand slowly petting up the length of its body as he moved with every step Stan took. Good thing the quarry wasn’t that far away.

He walked in comfortable silence for another 5 minutes. The sun was out and shining through the leaves of the trees overhead. Casting spotty shadows down by Stan’s feet as he went down the old dirt path. The cicadas chirped while the birds sang overhead. Stan tried to keep his eyes on the path before him but couldn’t help stealing a couple glances at the birds in the tree above him.

He came up to the main cliff that they would always jump off of. He peered over the edge while staying a safe distance. The water beneath him moved in slow waves, lapping against the cliff’s bottom. The sound was soothing, Stan wished he could stay and let his worries wash away with the waves. But alas he had to move fast before the dragon awakened.

He walked down from the cliff and took the path all the way down to the rocks near the shoreline. It’s where the Losers usually retired to once they were done swimming. The witch took a seat on one of the lower rocks. His feet dangled off the rock, inches away from the water’s grasp. He laid his satchel down beside him, careful not to squish Richie.

Just on time, Stan reached into his satchel, his hands carefully cupping Richie as the dragon released a big yawn. His big, purple, eyes fluttered open. His little dragon mouth was almost in a peaceful smile, but that was disturbed when he realized he was no longer in his room. Suddenly his eyes grew as wide as saucers. they bounced around, trying to piece together what was going on and how he got there.

“Hey!” Stan chirped, grabbing the dragon’s attention and pulling his big eyes to the witch. “Everything’s okay. I brought you _here_ , I had to get you out of the house,” He looked down at Richie with eyes filled with sympathy.

Richie’s eyes on the other hand were filled with annoyance. He rolled his eyes before he leaped off of Stan’s hand and onto the satchel beneath him. He stopped to look back at Stan then scurried to the other side of the big rock to transform back into his humanoid form.

The transformation was fairly simple, he even got to keep his clothes (because _magic_ ). All that happened while a purple light enveloped his little dragon form as he transformed back. And Bang, Richie was back!

He stood over Stan, blocking the sun. His curls fell into his face as he glared at his brother. “ _Stanita,”_ Richie growled.

“ _Rich_ \- ita,” Stan shrugged, unsure of Richie’s aggression.

“ _Why did you drag me here?_ ” Richie threw his arms out.

Stan rolled his eyes, “You had been locked in your room for like a week! Sorry if I thought you needed to get some fresh air,” he put a little more emotion into his voice in hopes of it hitting Richie harder.

Richie’s expression changed from annoyance to something of a neutral expression with a tinge of sadness to it. He dropped the stance, plopping down on the rock, beside Stan.

“ _Sorry_ , I’ve just been… _thinking,_ ” His dark brown eyes drifted from Stan to the large body of water before them.

Stan hesitated before he wondered, “Thinking about what?”.

Richie shrugged, “Oh, _you know_ , my birth parents being dragon royalty and all,” then as if to prove his point he released his wings and shook them out behind him. Their dark blue and purple scales shined in the sunlight.

“Yeah… I figured,” Stan cracked a small smile, for Richie’s sake.

“I just-” Richie pushed his glasses up into his hair and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes like that would help him think, “- I don’t know what to do,” Richie removed his hands from his eyes. The whites of his eyes seemed a bit more red. With one swift bop of his head his glasses fell back onto his face.  
“What _do_ I do? There’s this completely different side of me out there that I can’t even begin to understand or _control_ for that matter of fact.”

“What? Do you think you’ll lose yourself to your dragon side or something?” Stan quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

“Uh _yeah_? What did you forget about my fucking outburst at the market?! What if something like that happens _again_ -” A gasp escaped Richie’s mouth mid sentence, “What if I hurt someone?” his eyes were wide with fear.

Stan’s expression mirrored Richie’s, “ _No_ , Richie you’d never.”

Richie looked taken aback, shocked that Stan could simply assume something like that. “ _You don’t know that,_ ” Richie hissed, his horns suddenly out and glistening in the morning sunlight.

“ _Fuck_ , I just hate not being in control,” Richie sighed, backing down.

Stan sighed, “I know, but… You know I’ll always be here for you right? And _Eddie_ and the rest of the Losers. So whatever happens, you won’t be alone,” He assures him.

Richie’s lips had been pressed into a thin line, but now they quirked up a little, “ _Thanks_ Stanothan.”

Stanley groaned, forcefully closing his eyes, “GOD when will you _ever_ say my name right,” he said but his voice held no real anger.

Richie barked out a laugh, clapping a hand on his brother’s back. “You l _o_ ve it,” Richie stretched out the _O_ as he made kissy faces at his brother.

The pair laughed together for a little while which helped lift the tense mood that they once sat in. After they calmed down Richie glanced over at Stan, “Thank you… for this.”

Stan offered him a warm smile, “Of course Rich, now come on let’s go get some breakfast.”

~

That night Richie was already in bed by 10 pm, in some sort of attempt to fix his sleep schedule. And he was _so_ close to falling asleep as well! Another 5 minutes and he would’ve been out like a light. But _no_ someone had to go and start throwing fucking rocks at his window.

The dragon let out a groan as he hauled his ass out of bed. He shuffled over towards the cracked open window. He looked down at the lawn below, half expecting to see Eddie whisper shouting up at him, but he was pleasantly surprised to see Beverly Marsh, winding up, preparing to throw another.

“Woah calm down hot head!” Richie whisper shouted down to her while he hastily opened his window.

Beverly’s eyes went wide with shock, dropping the rock. She took a second to calm her rapid beating heart beat before “Finally! Took you long enough,” she shot back. “Give me a second I’m coming up-“ She approached the trellis beneath Richie’s window when the dragon shot his hands out to stop her.

“Wait! Hold up, I’ll come down to you,” Richie whisper shouted down to her before he ducked back into his room.

His mind started to race as he thought about what he needed. He was wearing his boxers, _sans shirt_. He opted to grab a random pair of jeans off of the floor, he quickly tugged them on before he ripped open his sweater drawer and tossed on the first sweater he saw.

From there he went back to his window and opened it all the way. He shuffled towards the window, hopped out and onto the little piece of roof that hung outside his window. He carefully sat on the edge of his roof, legs dangling over the edge, his heels knocking against the brick of the exterior of the house.

He didn’t give her any time to protest before he launched himself off of the window sill. Life began to speed up as he started his plummet to the ground. His wings unfurled with lighting speed, catching him in the air so he could glide down to the ground. He landed on the ground beside Beverly with a _thump_ , but he hadn’t gotten his footing right so when he tried to stand up straight he ended up tripping, and falling, right on his ass.

“AW!” He tried to exclaim quietly.

Beverly moved her hand up to her mouth in an attempt to muffle her laughter as Richie glared up at her.

Since Richie had been raised by- uh _non dragons_ , learning to call and retract his wings was about the extent of his knowledge. He never learned how to properly fly, or do any other type of half shifting. He had been working on a sort of gliding that he used at times like these or at the quarry but he never learned to properly _fly_. Nor did he learn how to control his full dragon shift. He had heard about it, and seen some pictures in that dragon book Stan and Ben had gotten. Apparently his full dragon form grows with him, so currently he was supposed to be the size of a large wolf, _but he wouldn’t know_.

“Come on dingus,” Bev chuckled, extending a hand out for Richie to grab.

He shot her a look before he hesitantly reached out. He grabbed her hand and with a tug and a strong bat of his wings, he was back up on his feet. “Thanks,” he breathed, reaching down and dusting his pants off.

“Don’t sweat it…” She nodded her head, “Wanna get out of here?”.

Richie thought about it for a moment, “I’ve got a place,” He declares.

~

The Uris’ roof had the _best_ view of the night sky. It would be a full moon in a few days, the current stage of the moon was a Waxing Gibbous, which provided them enough light to see fairly well. The dark sky was clear of clouds, allowing the stars to shine brightly.

Beverly was still staring with her chin up at the infinite darkness overhead, amazement in her eyes while Richie was already getting comfortable on the slanted roof. He laid down on his back, he bent his arms behind his head as a pillow. When she looked down at him he waved to her, beckoning her to lay on the roof with him. She took one last glance up at the sky before looking down at the roof so she could safely take a seat beside him.

Beverly carefully laid down on her back, she bent one arm to put under her head and kept the other laid by her side. “It’s beautiful,” She gasped.

The duo simply sat in a comfortable silence for a while, basking in the moonlight.

At one point, Richie turned his head to face Beverly. Her green eyes reflected the stars, they slowly flickered from star to star as if she could count all of them. Her jaw was slightly ajar in awe. He admired her, _she was a good guy_. So he could only hope that she would understand what he was about to tell her.

“You know what I need-?” Richie barely got to finish his sentence when Bev whipped out a fresh pack of camels.

“Already got you,” She said with a wink.

“My girl!” Richie exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air before he dove in and snagged a cigarette. He popped the tip of the cigarette between his lips, wiggling it a bit in Bev’s direction.

She smirked over at him, her eyes turning a bright orange as she moved her hand and slid her index finger over the tip of Richie’s cigarette, the moment her finger left, a flame ignited and Richie cheered again. She lit her own cigarette and held it out to Richie. He smiled in return and knocked his cigarette against hers. “Cheers,” she declared.

“Cheers,” Richie declared as they both took their first drag. “Ahhh,” Richie sighed, “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

They had just finished their second cigarette when Richie decided to drop the shoe.

The Dragon let out the biggest puff of smoke he had all night, it reminded him of those classic dragon sterile types, how they can blow smoke from their nose. He smirked, it was sort of fitting for what he was about to say.

“I wanna go to The Dragon Lands,” Richie kept his eyes on her, but when her brow creased and she turned to him with a shock filled face, meeting her eyes seemed impossible.

“ _What_?” Her voice got quiet, the wonder gone from her eyes, replaced by concern.

“I-uh… I wanna go to The Dragon Lands,” Richie repeated his voice more scared now.

“Yeah Rich I got that part but _now_? I don’t wanna sound like a bitch but… why?”

Richie didn’t think she was a bitch, he understood where she was coming from, of course it was sudden but- “I have to,” Richie breathed, his nerves easing as he continued to explain, “I _need_ to find out more about me- my past.” He watched as Bev looked like she was about to protest, “ _Bevvy you have no clue what it’s like to not know anything about yourself,_ ” Richie’s voice cracked, hitting a sensitive spot.

Beverly’s strong stance seemed to falter, “ _Oh,_ Rich…” She sighed in defeat.

Richie had still been laying on the roof so Bev slowly leaned down and hugged his torso, leaning her head on his chest. “If that’s really what _you_ want, then I support you,” she put herself aside for a moment and tried to step into Richie’s shoes. She knew what he needed right now…

One of Richie’s arms came down and wrapped around her. “I can’t believe I’m gonna leave you guys…” She felt Richie’s chest deflate as he sighed, “ _This is so fucked_ ” 

**Word Count: 3337**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Richie tells the rest of The Losers? How will his parents react to the news? Find out in the next chapter of Moonstone!
> 
> I think this is gonna be a short authors note, I don't have anything too new to tell you guys. 
> 
> Go check out my new fic, Fangs and Fur for Werewolf Richie and Vampire Eddie!
> 
> As always like, comment, and share to show your support!
> 
> That's all from me guys, until next time, 
> 
> So Long and Goodnight. 


	8. The Last Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Losers have one Last Splash

The talk with his parents had been… _hard_. But in the end, they understood Richie’s craving to learn more about himself and his family. Andrea mentioned how dear of a friend Maggie was and how she’ll be over the moon to see her son again. That’s when it hit Richie that he would be meeting his biological parents…   
At that moment he looked at Andrea and Donald. They were his _real parents,_ and nothing would change that.

Telling his _parents_ , and Stan, that was one thing. Stan didn’t seem _too_ surprised since he’s known Richie all his life. He’s grown used to Richie’s constant state of curiosity and demanding nature when it came to answers. So when Stan found Richie awkwardly loitering in the hallway, filled with anxiety about telling Stan the news, Stan simply wrapped Richie up in a hug and told him how he supported him no matter what he chose.

 _Yeah_ , _telling the Losers was a different story_.

~

Eddie’s mind was still trying to wrap around the information that Richie had just told them. _I’m going to find my parents in The Dragon Lands_. Everyone, _except Eddie_ , gave different responses from “Wait really?!” to, “That’s so cool but I’m gonna miss you”. Eddie couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth.

They were all at the diner when Richie told them the news. Bill had just won yet _another_ milkshake contest and Richie had ordered a second milkshake as he claimed “Cause I don’t know when Imma be getting myself another one of these!” he chimed in as he held up his cup.

The rest of The Losers followed suit, lifting up their cups towards the center of their semi-circle table. “To The Losers,” he proclaimed. “To the Losers,” they all cheered, but Eddie’s voice was just a little bit quieter than the rest of theirs…

Bill and Stan went off to the bathroom while Bev and Richie left to go smoke. Leaving Ben, Mike, and Eddie alone at the table while they finished their meals. Eddie kept his eyes on the half-eaten burger that laid before him, releasing yet _another_ sigh. It caused Mike to pipe up, “Eddie you’ve sighed about 45- It was 45 right?” he nodded at Ben.

Ben pondered about it for a second then responded, “No… I counted 53.”

“Yeah, _53 times_ you’ve sighed and that’s only since we entered the diner,” Mike stated, but then his lips curled into a smirk, “I don’t even wanna _think_ about how many times you’ve sighed today-”

“What’s your fucking point?” Eddie snapped.

Mike immediately shot back, not in an aggressive way but in his ‘This is important and I’m concerned’ friend way. “Eddie we’re worried!”

“Yeah you’ve been really distant today,” Ben pointed out, sympathy laced his voice.

“Oh… Sorry if my sighing ruined your day” Eddie rolled his eyes, put his elbow on the table, leaned on his hand, and looked away from them. “Mine has been pretty shitty,” He almost whispered.

That was all Mike needed to prove his point, “It’s Richie isn’t it? Cause he’s-”

“ _Don’t,_ okay? Fuck that’s all we’ve talked about since we heard the news. My boyfriend is leaving, fucking great alright, _fan-fricken-tastic,_ ” Eddie groaned, his heart twisting within his chest at the thought of Richie _leaving_.

Ben and Mike exchanged a glance. Without saying a word they both could tell they had to try to help Eddie. They both shuffled a little closer to Eddie, one on either side.

Ben spoke first, “I don’t even wanna begin to imagine what you’re going through-”

“Then _don’t_ fucking try ‘cause it sucks,” Eddie fumed, his fingers curling into fists with all of his pent up anger.

“ _Let me finish,_ ” Ben’s tone stayed the same, _calm_ , _supportive_. “Just _try_ and see it through Richie’s eyes. His _entire_ life he’s been kept in the dark, he had to figure out all of his dragon side _on his own_. Do you know how hard that must’ve been for him? Being the only dragon born in the entire city probably. What if you were the only elf? Hmm?” He hummed in questioning. “Eddie, _Richie doesn’t know how to fly_ , and he’s a _dragon_. He doesn’t even know how to control these new powers or whatever they are,” Ben pointed out.

Eddie’s heart twisted at that, his expression turning from anger to sadness.

“And now he finds out he’s a _prince_ , of a whole kingdom. Of course he’s gonna wanna go back. How do we expect him to keep living his life in the dark when he has the chance to be in the light?” Ben paused when Eddie looked turned to look at him.

Mike continued, “He’s not leaving forever either, it’s Richie! He’ll be back, you of all should know how much of a pain in the ass he is to get rid of.”

That made Eddie chuckle, “ _Yeah_ , he is a pain in my ass,” he agreed.

“Did someone say my name?” Richie had a shit-eating grin plastered over his face as he approached the table with Bev in tow.

“Ah speak of the devil,” Eddie’s gut untwisted when he smiled up at Richie. Ben had slid out of the booth to talk to Beverly so Eddie sat on the edge and looked up at Richie.

Richie leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders. He bent down and pressed his forehead on top of Eddie’s soft hair. After a moment passed he lifted his head up to look at Eddie, “Let’s do something tonight. I want one last night with my Eds.”

“Yeah of course- where?” Eddie asked.

Richie smirked, “I know a place.”

~

“Your roof? This is the place you want to take me on our last night together?!” Eddie whisper shouted at Richie who was standing outside his bedroom window, on the roof.

“Oh come on Eds! It’s sentimental,” Richie insisted.

“How the fuck is it-“

“What was it, 9, 10 years ago we came to this very spot when you guys came over for a sleepover! It was the first time I ever opened up to someone about constellations, and _Lyra_ ,” Richie’s voice grew serious as he recalled the memory.

Eddie stopped in his tracks, a wave of memories came back to him. “Oh…” his voice trailed off, “You’re right,” he realized.

Richie hummed, “yeah I know,” he flashed Eddie a half-smile. Richie reached his hands out, through the window and towards Eddie.

The elf glanced away but soon held his hands up to meet Richie’s. He allowed the dragon to lead him out of the room and onto the roof.

The lovers got comfortable on the roof. They cuddled up against each other, knowing that they won’t have that many chances to do this again before Richie left. The dragon had curled himself up into a ball, both of his arms were wrapped around Eddie’s torso with his head buried inside his chest.

Eddie had his cheek resting on top of Richie’s head, his legs all tangled up with the others with his arms wrapped around his chest.

Richie slowly lifted his head from Eddie's chest so he was able to look up at his boyfriend, “This isn't the end… You know that, right?” he asked quietly.

Eddie's eyes hardened as he remembered the hard truth of their reality, “Then why does it feel like it,” he said in a grim ton.

“Eds… You know I'd never abandon you, right?” Richie gasped when Eddie hesitated, “come on! We're Richie and Eddie, best pals, partners in crime, Losers _and_ Lovers,” Richie tilted his head up and softly kissed Eddie's lips, “You know you mean the world to me, right? I'd go to the moon and still always come back to you,” he cooed.

Eddie chuckled, “You do like the moon,” he pointed out with a smirk as he kissed Richie back. “Write every day,” he softly demanded.

“My thoughts exactly. This won't be forever, I just need answers,” Richie whispered and kissed his boyfriend again.

~

He said he would only be gone a week or so, but for some reason, it felt different. They felt as if by Richie discovering his other side, he'd forget the side he always had. In the end, they wanted the best for him, and if that meant leaving them, then so be it. But he was still leaving nonetheless, and the Losers couldn't let him leave without a party.

“SURPRISE!” The 6 Losers exclaimed the moment Richie got down the ladder to the clubhouse.

Richie nearly leaped out of his own skin. “AH!” He screeched. “Jesus you scared the fucking scales off of me,” he sighed, catching his breath.

“What did you think we’d let you leave without a celebration?” Mike asked as he clapped a hand on Richie’s back.

“Yeah, we had to have one last splash with all seven of us,” Ben chimed in with a smile.

Richie’s heart warmed at the gesture, “Aw guys…” Richie sighed with love, “but you know I won’t be gone forever right?” Richie arched an eyebrow. His heart almost ached and how easily his friends thought he’d abandon them.

“But s-st-still! We wanted to wi-wish you good luck,” Bill chimed in.

“Yeah plus- when was the last time we threw a good party-?” Beverly asked. She was met by cricket sounds in the silence of the clubhouse, “Exactly!” She exclaimed, “So let’s just have a good fucking time,” she nodded.

~

And a good time they had.

Ben played one of his classic well picked playlists on the speakers of his boombox while the Losers ate their feelings away with the large assortment of food they all brought. They played cards and board games, traded stories and gossiped.

Richie and Beverly had stepped out for a smoke break when Bill called Beverly back inside. “Be right back,” She informed Richie before she climbed back down into the clubhouse.

“I’ll be here” Richie waved his half done cigarette as her red head disappeared. When he was finally left alone with his own thoughts, everything finally set in.

_I’m leaving tomorrow, leaving The Losers, to go to the Dragon Lands, to find my birth parents…_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when- “Hey Rich, come back down for a sec!” Ben called, his eyes poking out from the entrance to the clubhouse.

“Coming,” Richie called out. He dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground and smooshed it with the toe of his shoe, in hopes of not starting a forest fire. Then he made his way over to the open trap door of the Clubhouse and began his descent.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I’d like to present to you Richard Toizer-” Mike announced the moment Richie stepped onto the floor. “- The Prince of the Losers,” he declared.

Richie’s eyes went wide, he realized that the Losers were lining the entrance with big smiles as they all bowed down to him. He was momentarily shocked before he realized what was happening and of course he had to play along. “Oh yes! Thank you my loyal subjects for this kind greeting,” Richie waved in his best (worst) British accent.

When they all stood up again, Stanley stepped out of line to go retrieve something from his bag in the corner. When he returned he held one of those classic gold crowns you can buy from your local dollar store. The fake blue and red gems shined as Stanley straightened up.

“And he wouldn’t be a prince without his crown,” when he finally lifted his eyes, they were glossy as he held back tears. “Your Highness,” He said. The thought of Richie leaving caused his voice to become quieter than it had been.

Richie’s heart clenched at the sight of his brother, on the verge of tears, something that was very unlike Stan. Richie slowly approached Stan, tilting his head down once he stood in front of his brother.

Stan inhaled sharply, his hands shook lightly as they raised the crown up and carefully placed it upon Richie’s mess of dark curls.

When the crown was in place, Richie raised his head to meet Stan’s gaze, “How do I look?” He flashed his (slightly crooked) pearly whites.

“You look great, Rich,” Stan gave him a small, warm smile before he announced, “Your Prince, Richie, The Prince of The Losers.” 

**Word Count: 2053**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a lot shorter than I thought it'd be. But it is what it is, and I'm tired so it's gonna be a shorter chapter. Next chapter is gonna be an emotional one though so get ready!
> 
> Even this authors note is gonna be short cause that's all from me,
> 
> Until next time, as always
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


	9. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and the Losers share an emotional goodbye

“Did you even start packing yet?” Stan asked, tossing open the empty suitcase that sat on Richie’s floor.

“Oh shit-” Richie gasped “I knew I forgot something”.

Stan’s eyebrows shot up, “Richie you leave in four hours! Holy shit- _alright_ , um, you pack your toiletries I’m gonna get your clothes okay? And you _are not_ going to The Dragon Lands wearing that” Stan rapidly began explaining. He watched as Richie remained seated on his bed in his Van Halen T-shirt. “Well come on!” Stan exclaimed, that got Richie up and on his feet, he scurried off to the bathroom to go retrieve his things.

Stan opened the closet, his eyes scanned the contents before him as he began creating possible outfit ideas in his head. He ended up choosing a dark blue crewneck and some black pants, _plain_ , but he knew Richie would find a way to spice it up. He carefully laid the clothes down on his brother’s bed just in time because Richie had just re entered the room.

“Okay I’ve got them” Richie waved his little toiletries bag in the air as proof.

“Well don’t just stand around, start packing your clothes” Stan waved his hands as if that’d get Richie to move any faster.

Richie quickly straightened up and gave Stan an army like salute. He began walking towards his dresser but before he kneeled down he turned his head to shoot stan a small smile, “Thanks Stanley…”.

His soft and sinier voice warmed the brother’s heart, “Don’t mention it Richie”.

~

Nobody told Richie that the hardest word to say would be Goodbye, because all of a sudden, when the dragon stood before all of his closest friends, that was the last word he could imagine saying.

“We’ll leave in 20, so you have some time to say goodbye to your friends” Andria had told her son before she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

Richie was in the main entrance of the Uris’ house, just before the main door. He knew exactly what stood behind this door but that didn’t make it any less scary. Deep down all he wanted to do was retreat to his room but he knew his time was running out, so he had to make it count. He sighed, reached down and turned the doorknob, opening the door that would lead to the beginning of the end.

“Ah there he is, the Prince!” Mike called out the moment Richie stepped outside.

The dragon automatically blushed, his markings softly glowed purple with embarrassment, but also anxiety. He waved towards Mike with a hand that lightly shook, “Guy, _guys_ , _please…_ Today I’m a Loser, and nothing else. That’s all I wanna be” his tone told the others more than enough to get them to knock it off.

“Ey there he is, _Trashmouth_ ” Beverly hollered, stepping up beside him and wrapping her arm around his neck. She pulled him down and gave him a noogie. That was exactly what he needed to snap back into reality.

He laughed, pushing her away and brushing out his hair. When he looked back up at her, Richie Tozier saw something he never thought he’d see before. Her eyes were glossed over, slowly filling with tears. Her voice lightly shook as she spoke “I’m gonna miss you…” _Trashmouth_ , “Richie”.

That struck a heart string. His stance fell, his heart pulsed a little harder inside of his chest as he reached out to wrap his arms around her. His arms went around her shoulders and Bev wrapped hers around Richie’s waist. She squeezed him, holding him tight as if he’d somehow slip from between her fingers.

“I’m gonna miss you too Bev” He whispered into her red fiery hair. When he slowly pulled away, his teary eyes met hers. “Don’t ever let anyone extinguish your flame” He put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, it was hard and small, as if she were to move any more, then she’d break.

Richie gave her a nod in return before he stepped to the side, now face to face with Ben. “ _Haystack_ ” Richie breathed.

Ben had already shed a tear and when Richie stepped in front of him, he immediately stepped in to give him a hug. When he let go he looked at Ben and told him “Never stop being you, you’re so much more than anyone has ever realized. And uh-” Richie leaned in, “Treat her well” he nodded at bev, who had to look away. “And watch out for-” He nodded at Stan, “he may not know it but he needs a close friend sometimes”.

Ben whipped a tear from his cheek, “Yeah of course Richie, and uh- I love you man” his voice shook a little.

“Aw, whittle ol’ me? You really know how to make a girl blush Bennifer” Richie forced out a western accent which made Ben laugh. That made Richie smile, making them smile always did.

He turned towards Bill. “Ah, _The Little Mermaid_ ” Richie hummed.

“Oh god” Bill choked out a breath, forcing a smile. “I’m guh-guh-gonna miss you Trashmouth” Bill warmly smiled as he and Richie went in for a hug.

Richie’s hands shook as he let them go of their hug, “You’re the leader Big Bill, so you’ve gotta keep them in line, alright?” His voice became stern. It broke when he continued “And with me gone- crack a couple more jokes every now and then, will ya?”.

Bill smiled brightly, tilting his head down to hide his face as the dame broke, sending tears from his eyes. When he looked back up, his green eyes were tinted red, giving Richie a small nod “Will do” he whispered.

Next was- “Mikey!” he exclaimed, immediately going in for a hug, because at this moment he needed nothing more than a ‘Mike Hanlon Best Friend Of The Year Award Winning Hug’, and that’s what he got. Mike wrapped him up in a hug that felt the same way hot chocolate does on a warm day, filling his body with the same feeling of serendipity that you get when you eat a cookie fresh from the oven.

“You’re such a good friend, a better friend than a trashmouth like me ever deserved” He admitted with tear filled eyes.

“Aw- Rich don’t say that” He could tell Mike was trying to hold back the tears as well.

“Ah, it’s okay… Just- do me a favor and watch over Billy boy alright?” Richie sniffled, “He needs a leader too, from time to time”.

Mike smiled a little bigger as if that would stop the tears that began to flow from his eyes. He rushed back in and got another hug from Richie.

Next was- Richie sharply inhaled, “Eds…” He didn’t even get to say anything else because a small elf had already latched himself onto his chest, his arms wrapped around Richie in a bone crushing hug. For a moment he wondered if he’d have to bring Eddie with him since he didn’t plan on letting go. When Eddie finally leaned back it was only to get on his tippy toes and kiss richie with the heat of a thousand suns. It was filled with the same love a wife shares with her pirate lover who was about to go to sea, with no guarantee that he’d return.

“I love you so much Richie” Eddie whispered against the dragon’s lips.

“I love you too Eds” Richie exhaled, “more than you’ll ever know”.

Richie hugged Eddie again. This one didn’t last as long, he pulled away since there was one last person he had to say goodbye to- “ _Stan_ ”.

Richie’s eyes fell upon his brother. Stan’s eyes were red, puffy, and filled with tears. Richie could never say he’s seen Stan cry like this. _And that was what broke him_. The tears began to fall from Richie’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks like hot lava.

“ _Richie_ ” Stan choked on his own words. He held up a hand, as if that would stop the sobs that threatened to spill from between his parted lips.

Richie took a quick step towards Stanley and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around the witch’s waist and lifted him up off of the ground. When he put his brother back down he held his hand up to go into Stan’s messy golden curls. He slowly pushed his head down so their foreheads would touch.

“You're the best brother I could’ve asked for” Richie sobbed, tears dripping down his face and onto the pavement below.

“I’m gonna miss you Richie” Stan whispered.

“I love you _brother_ ” Richie lifted his head up and saw Stan’s lip as it trembled.

Stan went in for another hug, that’s when he whispered “I love you too” to Richie and only Richie.

Richie pulled away and gave Stan a small pat on the shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself alright Stanny?” Richie advised.

“Well don’t fuck up a kingdon Rich” Stan shot back with tear filled eyes.

“I’ll try” he replied with a wobbly smirk.

Finally, Richie took a step back, when he looked, there stood before him, The Losers. Behind him, on the road was a packed car that both Donald and Andria now sat in as they waited for their son. Richie knew his time was up.

“Bring it in Losers” He held his arms open. They didn’t need another invitation, they all made their way in with open arms as they enveloped Richie in a big group hug. Everyone had a hand on Richie whether it was his back, arm, or chest, they were all with him for one moment. It was filled with so much raw love and passion.

Sadly the moment came for them to let to. Richie looked up at them as they all stayed generally close to him, and well, if he was gonna leave he was gonna do it with a bang.

So with rapid speed he went in. He kissed Beverly’s nose, Ben’s forehead, Mike’s cheek, Bill’s forehead, then _Stan’s_ forehead. Finally he gave Eddie one last love filled kiss with as much passion and tongue that he could muster.

They all stared at him with shock and amusement, “I love you guys so fucking much. And I will be back, don’t you ever forget that”.

They all yelled and shouted their goodbyes and various other things as the car slowly drove down the road. Leaving the six teens in the middle of the road in front of the Uris’ house.

Richie said he would be gone a week or two. But something deep inside of each and every one of them told them that things wouldn’t work out as they had planned. He knew well enough, _they all did_.

~

“He’s here” An older Wentworth told his wife, who was currently waiting anxiously by the window that overlooked their kingdom.

She immediately perked up, her eyes wide with shock and anticipation, “Really?” Maggie asked nervously. She aimlessly fiddled with the ring on her finger . “How can you be sure?”

The king went around and stood behind his wife, he slid his arms around her back and gently held her waist. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. He whispered “Because the guards just saw the Uris’ car pull in”. Went felt Maggie tense in his arms.

She quickly turned, now face to face with her husband, eye filled with tears, “our boy is coming home” she whispered.

Went gave her a warm smile as he finally gave in and allowed the tears to come, “ _Finally_ ”.

The two went in for a hug, holding each other tight.

A new voice cut through their tender moment, “Pardon” he caught their attention, the guard’s face filled with worry, “Sorry to interrupt you two but, _he’s here_ ”

Maggie slid from her husband’s grasp, taking his hand and pulling him as she followed behind the guard. They followed him down into the big entryway of the castle. The guard stopped before the massive staircase, allowing the King and Queen to proceed on their own.

Tha main entrance had large quartz pillars and a beautifully marbled floor. Sun shined in from the crystallized windows which created pretty rainbow patterns on the floor. In the middle of the farthest wall were two big double doors, the main entrance to the castle.

The doors towered over a small group of 3. The two made their way down the stairs and they quickly realized that the group consisted of Andria and Donald Uris. They stood on either side of a teenage boy, their son.

The Uris’ noticed the King and Queen pretty early on, but they still listened to their son as he talked about how nervous he was. When the Tozier’s reached the final step, Donald nudged his son, grabbing Richie’s attention and directing it to the royalty that stood before them.

There was maybe about 20 feet that separated them. The moment Richie turned towards them, Maggie stopped. She froze where she stood with Went by her side, her arm had been linked with her husband’s. But for a while she just stayed still, taking in the boy- the _man_ that stood before her.

_He has changed so much. Okay of course he’s changed it’s been over a decade but aw, look at him! His black curls, ah! He has my curls. His eyes are just like Went’s though, soft but I know the look they’d give when he gets mad. It’s him- it’s-_

“ _Richie_?” Her voice was just above a whisper. It was filled with shock and disbelief, because deep down she never thought she’d see him again. Yet here he is.

The sound of his own name caught his attention. The young dragon recognized that voice, it had been _so long_ , but he still knew it as the voice of his- “ _Mom_?” his voice broke as his posture sagged just like something had been lifted off his shoulders.

“ _Oh Richie_ ” Maggie whispered, her arm slipping from her husband’s so she could rush forward towards her son.

Richie took a step away from the Uris’ and ran towards Maggie. Her arms wrapped around him the moment he got close enough. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders with one hand holding his head. She held him tightly as if if she were to let go he’d slip through her fingers, _again_.

They were both in tears. Richie could feel his chest heavy with every breath he took, eyes hot with burning tears. His head was tightly tucked into the crook of Maggie’s neck, the shoulder of her fancy shirt she had been wearing was now dampened with Richie’s tears.

Maggie was the first to pull away, _only_ because she had to see her son’s face up close. She moved her hands down to cup his face, “ _My boy”_ she kissed his forehead.

There was so much more she wanted to say, how every day she has hated herself because she couldn’t be what he needed. She couldn’t protect him, she couldn’t stop The Cresent, _hell I fucking sent him away the moment he began showing those goddman powers-_

“Son” Went’s voice was soft, unlike his usual stern voice he normally used as a king.

Richie looked at Maggie, he gave her a small nod with a warm smile and teary eyes.

Maggie took the hint and took a step back from Richie, her smile wobbled as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Richie turned around and gave his dad a small once over before he opened his arms up just as Went leaned in and enveloped his son in a Hug. The two slowly leaned away at the same time. Went’s eyes mirrored Richie’s, tear filled.

“Look at you” He cracked a small smile.

Richie’s cheeks burned, a chill went through his body when he felt another hand on his back. Maggie came up beside Went. The king wrapped an arm around his Queen.

“We…” Maggie started but she couldn’t continue.

Good thing Went knew his wife and swooped in “We know we weren’t there for you for, _a long time_ -“.

“But we’re here now” Maggie cut in, the tremble gone from her voice, replaced by a steady, proud voice. “And we want to be here for you from now on” she declared.

Richie’s eyes started to tear up again, “I-I’d love that” he nodded quickly.

They all leaned in and hugged. It was filled with the love of a family finally back together. Richie felt so happy, and _complete_.

When they leaned away, Went turned towards the nearest guard “Gather the Council, tomorrow we celebrate, the Prince is back” he declared.

**Word Count: 2767**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first arc is done! Hopefully, y'all have enjoyed everything up until now. Get ready cause the story is about to take a bit of a turn as we enter the second arc!
> 
> I don't have too much to say today so uh- Stay safe, hugs not drugs, and hydrate or diedrate!
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> So Long and Goodnight


	10. Hiatus

Ladies and gentlemen

It is I! Alley, you all know me, or at least I hope you do. 

Lol sorry, Idk what I was trying to go for with that. 

But today I'm not here with a new chapter, today I come with sad news. 

As you all know we're currently in a global pandemic and that has caused my school to change its ways and add new restrictions. My year is also split up in a new way and I'm currently taking a course I struggle a lot with and my mark is not very good. So I've really gotta focus on getting my mark up. Good thing is, this semester ends November 11th so yay! Once the new semester starts, I should (hopefully) be able to pick this back up again. I would love to get a bunch of chapters backed up so I'm not behind but it's hard cause of school and other stories. I would like to say I'll be back in about 2 weeks, I'll keep you all updated.

I'm really sorry to do this to you guys. 

I hope you know I wouldn't do this unless it was completely necessary. 

Once again, I'm sorry. 

Until next time, 

So Long and Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna stay up to date with my life follow my instagram @ stellar_cosplays


End file.
